Alla Fine Della Giornata
by MaxxLD
Summary: "Dicen que la distancia sirve para olvidar, ¿Me ayudará para olvidarme de Kari ó hará falta que alguien más este a mi lado? Desde que llegué a Francia no puedo parar de pensar en ella pero Al Final del Día, quizás, mi corazón encuentre consuelo" 8th New Cap!
1. Chapter 1

All Fine Della Giornata…

¿Por qué a muchas personas se nos niega la capacidad de amar?... esa es una pregunta que nunca sabré contestar pues la respuesta es tan compleja como la misma pregunta, pero sobrevivo… el amor es simplemente una pérdida de tiempo.

¿Por qué? Eso nos preguntamos… ¿no? La pregunta de verdad es ¿Por qué siempre estamos persiguiendo sueños imposibles? Las mujeres nos alimentan de esperanzas, con una mirada tierna, un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo, un secreto confiado… con eso nos atrapan y nos enamoran pero no siempre sabemos que es un juego, una red de juegos piadosos y lentos que nos seducen y capturan en sus miradas… eso es lo que a mí me paso, me enamore de una de mis mejores amigas; ella y yo éramos como el dúo perfecto, nada nos dañaba mientras estuviésemos juntos.

Pero como era de esperarse, se dio cuenta que podía sacarle celos a otros hombres con migo y eso fue lo que me destrozo… eso y el hecho de amarla con locura, ella me alimento con esperanzas, dulces y pausados besos que me drogaban… una droga igual o más peligrosa que las convencionales; sus caricias eran infinitamente más placenteras que cualquier otras; una mirada tan tierna que te sumergías en ella y una ves ahí te ahogabas en dulzura y amor… nada ni nadie te podía salvar pues estabas condenado a morir y revivir con solo verla a los ojos…

Esta es una historia de amor sin amor… esta vez me toca narrar mi vida sin ella, es mi turno de contarles lo que realmente siento hacia ella y lo difícil que es estar tan lejos… ¿pero cerca?... tonto corazón, la persona que una vez amamos no esta… ¿Cómo la sientes?... es absurdo sentir el calor de esa persona amada si ella esta a miles de kilómetros de aquí…

Al final del día se que comprenderán lo que siento, esta angustia de no tenerla pero la esperanza de volverla a ver y aun mas maravilloso la absurda idea de sentirla…

* * *

-¿me amarías una vez más?

-no es necesario preguntar… mi corazón lo tomaste bruscamente cuando te fuiste… lo robaste desde el primer día que te conocí…

* * *

-… la vida sigue ¿no?

-bueno T.K….

-mira Maxxie no estaré toda la vida lamentando un amor imposible… ¿o si?

-pero es que ella…

-después de todo hay miles de chicas aquí…

* * *

-… ¿pensaste que podías jugar con nosotras verdad Maxxie?

-no es que… au… duele.

-no lo hice para darte placer.

* * *

-¿es de verdad Ka…?

-shh… no digas mi nombre… el amor cuando se siente es de verdad y nunca se va, por más que la distancia nos separe nunca separa nuestros corazones…

-yo te…

-es mi turno… déjame probar de tu ternura, déjame entregarte el corazón… es de verdad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alla Fine Della Giornata [Orinial of Guilty of Loving You]**

**FanFiction**

**Copyright: Toei Animation**

**Digimon no me pertenece.**

**

* * *

**

"_como pueden ver… han pasado ya cerca de dos años desde que una bella y desafortunada historia de amor ocurrió; comenzó y terminó tan rápido como un recuerdo. Me he mudado a Francia con mis abuelos quienes cuidan de mí, aquí he cumplido la edad de 17 años con los cuales puedes pasar como si nada a películas para adultos pues la seguridad pese a que dicen es una de las mejores, es una de las peores. Aun así vivo contento porque he encontrado buenos amigos que están conmigo en las buenas y las malas como los que tenía en Japón pero solo que estos tienen algo diferente, esa fachada de chicos buenos que son un desastre en realidad pero no me importa pues son muy buenos conmigo. Un caso del que les puedo contar es un chico que conocí en el primer semestre de preparatoria, les gusta que le digan Maxxie porque desde pequeño sus padres de cariño le decían así; una de las personas que puedo decir sabe ser amigo pues nunca pone sus intereses sobre los sentimientos ajenos, es extrovertido, carismático, todos nos sentimos cómodos a su lado y lo que más me agrada de él es que le gusta lo que yo escribo, así es…., yo escribo, ¿desde cuándo? Pues no les puedo dar una respuesta certera pero si les puedo aseguras que lo hago desde que mi corazón fue bruscamente embestido y desde que siento que es lo único que libera mis sentimientos. Otra bella persona que ha estado para mi desde que llegué aquí fue Catalina que, a pesar de que colegio quede a 2km del mío, siempre está ahí a la hora de mi salida con un helado para los tres pues como en Japón hemos hecho un 'trio' inseparable solo que este trio es amistoso pues nadie siente nada por el otro, creo que así es mejor porque no tenemos que estar luchando por un cariño"_

-¡Lo odio!-grita eufórica Catalina.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-llega Maxxie corriendo

-nada, es solo que Catalina grito por este pequeño amiguito-le contesto con una amplia sonrisa mostrando en mis manos un gusano.

-pensé que se habían peleado o algo así, corrí desde el baño y me encuentro con esto-reprocha algo molesto-si me permiten seguiré con mis deberes.

-¡qué asco!-dice Catalina divertida-nunca lo había escuchado decir algo así.

-bueno… ¿Qué aremos mañana?-pregunto entusiasmado.

-no lo sé, se hace tarde y tengo que llegar a casa antes de que se den cuenta de que no estoy en la biblioteca-comenta apresurada.

-uff!... todo mejor-inquiere Maxxie sobando su abdomen-¿Qué? ¿Ya te vas?-pregunta indiferente.

-si Maxxie, mis papás me podrían matar.

-bueno… ¡más pizza para mí!-grita emocionado.

-¿pizza?... ¿no iban a pedir pizza después de que yo me fuera verdad?

-pues la verdad no, teníamos planeado comerla los tres pero tú ya te vas-digo falsamente indignado-nunca te quieres quedar después del ocaso-termino casi al borde del llanto.

-shh… shh…-hace Catalina mientras corre a abrazarme –nada está en mis manos lindo, te prometo que mañana vengo a verte a primera hora y nos la pasamos viendo caricaturas.

-¿yo también estoy en el plan verdad chicos?-interroga tímido.

-sí, sí, sí; ¿no ves que está delicado?-le pregunta con un tono de "eres un estúpido"

-ya han pasado 2 años y ¿aún no la olvidas?-me pregunta confuso –el primer amor siempre es el más letal, el que llega y te inyecta una droga que te mantiene así por mucho tiempo, siempre pensando en ella y luego, cuando ya te ha dejado, esa droga que creías inofensiva se convierte en el más poderoso de los venenos-concluye con una mirada de "imperdonable" y una expresión de "si la veo seguro que la mato, nada hace sufrir a mis amigos"

-nos vemos mañana a las 8-dice Catalina dándome un beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente a Maxxie.

-¡oye! Esos me los da mi mamá.

-jajaja-sale del cuarto con una risa burlona.

-¿ves lo descarada que es?-me pregunta ofendido – y a todo esto ¿Cómo la controlas?

-pues solo pienso en llorar y creo que eso la atrapa.

-sí, hasta te dijo lindo, ¿no quiere contigo?-pregunta pensativo pero rápido esa mirada concentrada desaparece pues le arrojo mi almohada.

-¡ni de broma lo digas!... nunca me volveré a enamorar de una buena amiga.

-solo hablaba por hablar-dice arrepentido – no tenías que ser tan agresivo.

-fue una broma de muy mal gusto Max

-¡oye!

"_siempre ha odiado que corte su apodo a Max, dice que simplemente no le gusta y que Maxxie es un nombre más original… de perro pero original"_ –como sea, ¿Qué? ¿Pedimos la pizza o te abres?-pregunto con la mirada en alto.

-¿me abro?... ¿de dónde sacas esas palabras tan raras Teekeito?

-sabes perfectamente bien que siempre he odiado esos apodos-le comento con una mirada asesina-nunca me vuelvas a llamar así.

Se acerca a mí de modo que nuestras frentes se tocan-por ningún motivo lo volveré a hacer si prometes ante notario público que jamás me llamarás Max de nuevo.

-bien…-acepto alejando mi frente de la suya y sentándome en el colchón.

-con respecto a la pizza, ¿tu abuelo no se enojará si la pedimos?-pregunta mientras conecta el Xbox al televisor.

-¿Por qué le habría de molestar Maxxie?-interrogo posando mi atención en la hermosa vista que tiene mi cuarto hacia el ocaso.

-pues siempre ha sido de esos adoradores de Francia, hasta morir y pues pedir pizza que no es comida originaria de aquí_… ¿no le molestará?_

-pues…-no lo escucho, miro aquel atardecer que siempre de alguna manera u otra me atrapa y no me deja salir hasta que culmina y me deja pensativo por tiempo indefinido.

"_¿qué es lo que tienes que me atrapas?, simplemente lo haces y siento algo distinto, algo de lo que no estoy seguro. ¿Me recuerdas algo? No… jamás eh olvidado nada de mi vida, ¿Qué es lo que por la tarde me ases sentir? Cuando el sol cae y abre paso a la luna, en ese fugaz instante me capturas y despiertas en mi algo de lo que no estoy seguro; amor no es, tampoco tristeza o melancolía… es simplemente un sentimiento que jamás he experimentado antes"_

-¡te estoy hablando tremendo sordo!-grita histérico

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto sorprendido.

-tiene como 10 minutos que te estoy hablando y no me haces caso, ¿no te das cuenta que el sol ya se metió?

-lo siento_-sacudo la cabeza de un lado a otro- _estaba solo pensando en cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?, ¿en una chica linda?

-no… en el ocaso.

-¿Qué tiene el ocaso que una chica linda no?

-¿solo te importa lo exterior? Un atardecer es igual o más hermoso que una linda cara, te lastima menos y siempre tendrás por seguro que todos los días lo veras aunque por un corto tiempo pero lo verás.

-dices cosas que no entiendo T.K., ¿alguna vez no te han dicho que eres extremadamente profundo?-dice con sarcasmo.

-¡pues sí te parece!- grito alterado –es solo lo que pienso.

El chico solo suelta una pequeña risa burlona y continua conectando esa consola que trajo a mí casa, los juegos de video me gustan desde pequeño pero últimamente no los juego porque no me da tiempo o solo ya no me atrae la atención. Lo que me da más tristeza es que dejamos de ser niños tan rápido que no nos damos cuenta, pasa tan rápido la niñez que nos quedan tantas cosas por hacer y disfrutar que cresemos y ya no las hacemos. Tantos sabores por probar, tantas cosas por sentir, risas ahogadas, llantos retenidos miradas sin lugar… todo esto nos falta por experimentar pues lo dejamos a un lado por algo que creemos es más importante, amor y sentimientos semejantes que emergen cuando menos lo esperas pues no se puede ser niño otra vez después de que tu corazón y mente están conscientes de tus actos y conocen la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Todo esto es lo que nos perdemos cuando queremos sentirnos grandes, cuando pensamos que así el mundo nos verá con mejores ojos pues somos más grandes pero ¿a qué precio? Pagamos un alto precio al querer experimentar la madurez y aun así no lo logramos pero ya hemos perdido esa chispa que nos caracterizaba como niños; dejamos de cantar una melodía con ese ahínco con la que la interpretábamos pues solo lo hacíamos por gusto, ahora entendemos la canción y esas palabras quedan incrustadas en nuestras mentes… haciéndonos reflexionar. Olvidamos ese cosquilleo que nos hace sentir un helado en el paladar para abrir paso al amargo sabor de un café pues sentimos que imitando a alguien adulto seremos adultos. ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? Una simple acción de parte de mi amigo me hizo recordar lo tanto que me gustaban los video juegos, y eso me hizo reflexionar todo lo que dejamos de hacer por sentirnos grandes… un niño no le importaría eso, estaría ansioso porque el juego estuviera listo para comenzar a jugar y amanecer jugando, esa clase de sensaciones son las que no debemos de olvidar por muy grandes que seamos.

-¿aún no lo conectas?-pregunto aburrido.

-lo siento, es que no sé cómo hacerlo-dice apenado –pero no te preocupes, estará listo de 20 a 40 minutos- termina con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-¿tanto?... no, iré a la cocina por dos vasos de agua-le comento rendido. -¿Cómo es que puede tardar tanto conectando unos cables?-me pregunto en voz alta.

La respuesta no la recibí pues nadie esta ahí para contestarme, una nota me dice que mis abuelos habían salido a una fiesta en uno de esos lugares a los que solo siendo adulto no te aburrirías, además de eso la nota me indicaba que en la sala, debajo del jarrón de las orquídeas de mis abuela estaban $300 francos los cuales m servirían para sobrevivir la noche. - ¿Cómo es que dejan solos a dos niños?- me vuelvo a preguntar pero esta vez aunque no había nadie para contestarme la respuesta vino a mí, ¿y si ya no fuéramos unos niños a los que hay que cuidar? ¿si ya hemos crecido?

La idea simplemente no me agrada, me gusta sentirme niño, pues lo que me saca de este mundo y me lleva a uno en el que solo yo y mis amigos estamos. ¿Es tan difícil pedir unos años más de niñez? ¿Cómo es que los adultos piensan que solo por tener 15 o 17 años ya somos grandes? ¿Y sí solo… simplemente no estuviéramos listos para asumir ese puesto? Pues yo aún no me siento lo suficientemente maduro como para ser considerado como tal, quiero volver a sentir la lluvia en mi cabello sin secarla, a jugar a las atrapadas hasta el anochecer y a estar cerca de las niñas sin sentir ese cosquilleo o enrojecerme cuando una de ellas me da un beso… aunque no soy adolecente no soy niño pues no vuelves a ser niño después de que amas…

-ahhh-suspiro desganadamente – si tan sólo me hubieran dicho que crecer es tan complicado. Jugar, reír, divertirse por amar, llorar y preocuparse. Cosquilleos por sensaciones. Descubrir por experimentar o abrazar por besar.

-si lo vemos con esos ojos, la balanza está en nuestra contra-dice una voz detrás mío.

-¿de qué hablas?-pregunto volteando lentamente.

-crecemos y olvidamos, creemos que al hacerlo dejamos cosas sin importancia y abrimos paso a cosas que serán mejores y nos llenaran de alegría pero en el mayor de los casos es lo contrario. ¿Desde cuándo piensas en esto?-pregunta viendo fijamente a la ventana de la sala.

-no me pongas atención, creo que estoy cansado y estoy hablando por hablar. Vamos a descansar.

-no T.K., somos amigos y los amigos nos contamos nuestros problemas… por favor déjame ayudarte.

Lo miro desconfiado y el me mira con esa mirada sincera-¿sabes la historia no?

-al derecho y al revés. Pero siempre descubrimos cosas nuevas cuando la cuantas, ¿y si solo la cuantas otra vez con más detalle?

-nos llevaremos toda la noche.-admito mirando el suelo.

-¿nunca te han dicho que el tiempo es relativo?

-si pero jamás les he entendido.

-yo tampoco pero creí que era el momento para decirlo y a decir verdad no tenías que responder la pregunta, tenías que mirarme y luego subir a tu cuarto.

-vamos- le digo con un ademan. –la historia comienza a los 6 años- comienzo mientras subimos por las escaleras –ella es la hermana menor del mejor amigo de mi hermano y…

-¡no estamos hablando de ella!-me interrumpe –quiero saber la historia de tu niñez, ¿por qué quieres ser otra vez niño?

-tendría que decirte cosas que no creo soportar- admito

-para eso estoy aquí, amigo. Para que tengas un hombro en el cual llorar si lo deseas.- me vuelve a mirar con esa mirada llena de apoyo.

-mis padres se separaron cuando era muy pequeño y no lo recuerdo bien pero sé que pasaba todo el día pensando en mi hermano y mi papá. Nada más pasaba por mi mente que ellos dos, cuando por fin mi hermano y yo nos reuníamos jugábamos hasta lo que mi cuerpo resistía y caía desplomado al suelo dormido. Mi hermano con esfuerzo me cargaba y me rodeaba de peluches para que me dieran calor y cuando estaba por despertar el tocaba su armónica para arrullarme y nuevamente regresaba a ese mundo de sueños ficticios porque cuando despertaba él se había ido aun con la promesa de que jamás me dejaría solo otra vez, que jugaríamos después de que despertara… mis ilusiones se destrozaban cuando, con el tiempo mis padres se distanciaban más y más.

-¿ella también te afectó mucho?-me pregunta dirigiendo su mirada al cielo nocturno.

-¿ella?... ella fue un detonante muy significativo en mi vida, fue compañera, amiga y tentación. Nunca la volví a mirar con los mismos ojos después de lo que pasamos juntos y supongo que tanto ella desea olvidarme como yo de ella…

* * *

Espero que les guste XD jaja sino ahí me avisan para mejorar el siguiente capítulo, como pudieron leer este fic va dedicado para todos nosotros, los que nos creemos grandes pero a la vez aun tenemos alma de niño… feliz día del niño XD para todos nosotros.

Les quiero hacer mension de que pronto comenzaré con TPotD y aré otra historia de CCs... ya esta en progreso jaja. Gracias!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alla Fine Della Giornata [Original of Guilty of Loving You]**_

_**FanFiction**_

_**Copyright: Toei Animation**_

_**Digimon no me pertence.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?, sé que él aun siente algo por ella y sabe que lo sé; se nota en las miradas falsamente despistadas que lo auxilian cada vez que trato de hablar con él. Por relatos de sus abuelos sé que no era así, nunca escondía lo que realmente siente y ahora… de la nada no desea hablar de la pena que sigue cargando desde hace ya unos años"_

-son cosas absurdas T.K.- argumento tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón

-son cosas que suceden- me reitera.

-no te puedes enamorar así como así de esa tipa.- expreso malhumoradamente.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Quién eres para impedirme amar a alguien?- interroga testarudamente

-¿yo?, yo no soy nadie pero tus verdaderos sentimientos son los que se oponen.- explico mientras lo miro fijamente a los ojos, el queda unos segundos callado, meditándolo.

-¿Cuáles sentimientos? ¿Los que Kari traiciono? ¿los que fueron destrozados con ese último adiós?- me pregunta algo decepcionado.

-es a lo que me refiero, no hubo ultimo adiós… aun la puedes recuperar.

-¡claro que no!... no quiero; sería como tener de mascota una mortal anaconda.- me dice gesticulando una mueca de horror

-¿la comparas con una víbora?

-no… lo digo por lo letal que sería tenerla como novia o cerca de mí, solo de pensarlo tiemblo- masculla temblando, unos instantes después vuelve a temblar -¡Uf! Lo volví a pensar

-bueno… dejemos este tema y pasemos a uno que nos interesa más.- suspiro desganadamente, cierro los ojos y alzo los hombros.

-¿Cuál?- pregunta interesado

-desayunar… muero de hambre y Catalina no ha llegado, no planeo esperarla solo porque ella es la que mejor cocina. Estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida con tu comida.

-¿seguro?- inquiere incrédulo; siempre me ha rogado pruebe su comida y nunca acepto por cuidado a mi estómago y a una futura indigestión, pero, estoy tan hambriento que comería incluso su tan "famosamente insípido" desayuno a la Takaishi que incluye: huevos perfectamente quemados, jugo de naranja acido, café extremadamente cargado y pan francés (creo es lo único comestible de todo eso) –me sentiré muy emocionado cuando lo estés comiendo.

-sí… ¿a qué hora llega Catalina?- pregunto recapacitando.

-no ha de tardar mucho… pero ¿igual vas a comer mi desayuno verdad?- me pregunta ilusionado.

-sí… ¿sabes? Ahora recuerdo que no me he bañado.

-no me vas a hacer tonto; te bañaste en la mañana.

-¿Cómo explicas que aún estoy en pijama?

-porque eres un asqueroso cerdo que es capaz de ponerse dos veces la misma ropa.

-¿tú no? Yo solo ahorro agua.

La mañana apenas comienza, tan sólo son las 11am y ya estoy corriendo del desayuno de T.K. Francia se caracteriza por ser uno de los países Europeos templados y aunque el invierno es corto y los veranos son calurosos, no excesivamente, normalmente en Paris llueve bastante. La luz es tenue pues la casa de los abuelos de T.K. cuenta con persianas en todas las ventanas, estas nos proporcionan oscuridad a cualquier hora del día, cosa que a nosotros nos gusta, que está vez es para mí una desventaja pues él sabe que en la oscuridad mi visión en apenas la mitad que cuando haya luz pero por otro lado, él ve bien ya sea de día o noche.

-¡no comeré eso!- grito mientras me escabullo por donde la visión y las paredes me dan lugar.

-¡muy tarde Max!- expresa divertido, escucho que cierra la puerta y entre gotas de sudor, nerviosamente empiezo a tocar la puerta tratando de encontrar el interruptor y encender la luz.

-eso no es justo, me acorralaste hasta el baño.- inquiero inmediatamente después de encender la luz y descubrir la habitación.

-te voy a violar… sino comes lo que he preparado.- esas primeras palabras me asustaron pero me dieron risa… las segundas de alguna manera me aliviaron de cierta presión que sentía.

-trata de que no me duela mucho

-me das asco, como si realmente te fuera a hacer eso.

-tú fuiste el que lo dijo, ¿Quién es más homosexual?

-el que dijo "trata de que no me duela mucho"

-solo quise llevarte la corriente; a todo esto, ¿a qué hora, realmente desayunamos algo que no nos mate lentamente?

-¿sabes? A una amigo le agrada la sinceridad… hasta que…

-¿hasta qué?... ¿te dice lo que duele?

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunta mientras lentamente sus ojos pierden brillo.

-a que aun la amas y digas lo que digas son solo calumnias.

-te juro, por mi vida que demostraré que de mi vida ha salido.

-¿Cómo lo harás?

-solo faltan 2 semanas para esa fiesta que organizan mis abuelos cada año, invitaran a todo persona que desee asistir y será en una gran mansión llena de habitaciones y cosas así; todas las personas estarán enfocando su atención en el Valls – aquellas palabras llenas de rencor y sentimiento lo ciegan e impiden que escuche lo que su boca dice, mientras todo esto se escucha; sus ojos reflejan angustia, recelo y odio – cuando eso suceda, llevaré a Karina a una habitación… entonces irás y escucharas los gemidos.

-¿Qué dices? Esas son estupideces… no te la puedes llevar a la cama así como así.

-es por eso que ella ya me lo pidió, solo falta ponerle fecha y lugar… y ya los tengo.

-T.K., reconsidera eso… apenas somos adolecentes, niños y ya piensas en eso.

Baja la mirada- el fin justifica los medios y si eso es necesario para demostrarte que Kari ya no es indispensable en mi vida lo are.

-valla, veo que alguien dijo la palabra prohibida en esta casa.

-dime que no es Catalina.- pide T.K. cerrando los ojos.

-si lo es…- admito disgustado.

-¿Qué es lo que aras para demostrarle a Maxxie que ella ya no es indispensable pata ti?- pregunta la susodicha molesta.

-si te digo me golpearas hasta el cansancio.- responde T.K. con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-bueno… bueno… ahora que ya llegaste podemos desayunar.

-venga, les prepararé algo delicioso mientras me explican porque estaban discutiendo.

Ambos nos miramos incomodos pero no tuvimos alternativa que asentir; bajamos lentamente desde el baño hasta la cocina donde ella algo fastidiada abrió las persianas dejando entrar algo de luz.

-así está mejor, ¿son vampiros o qué?

-la verdad es que el sol no nos gusta ¿verdad Max?

-¡diablos! Que no me digas así…

-lo siento, pero es que es mas fácil que decir Maxxie.

-pues aunque te cueste más saliva.- exijo molesto ante su aparente terquedad de abreviar mi nombre. -¿Qué nos darás de desayunar?

-bueno, tenía planeado algo ligero pero ¿saben?... salgamos a desayunar que estar aquí me deprime.

-la casa de mis abuelos tiene esa habilidad.

-todas las casas de los abuelos causan la misma sensación- comento -… esperen, aún seguimos en pijama.

-ese es su problema, yo solo los esperare unos minutos antes de irme.

-bueno, no deseo quedarme solo con un violador.

-jajaja…- ríe T.K. falsamente.

-hombres y sus porquerías.

Los dos subimos a la alcoba de T.K. y nos vestimos, el clima es templado así que me pondré una bermuda y una playera para no estar muy lleno de ropa. -¡oye T.K.! ¿me prestas unas calcetas limpias?-le pregunto gritando ya que el se encontraba en el baño.

-¡si!... ¡están en el primer cajón de el mueble verde!

-¡gracias!- me acerco al mueble para buscar unas calcetas limpias, abro el primer cajón y ahí están. Tomo unas pero al quitarlas una pequeña caja color negro se muestra. –pareciera como si quisiera que la abriera…- la tomo y la abro, dicha cajo contiene algo parecido a una cámara digital y muchas cartas escritas a mano. -¿no que ya no era indispensable para ti?... veamos que haces cuando no tengas recuerdos de ella para leer y ver.

-¿Qué haces Maxxie?

-ha T.K., nada, solo estaba buscando un par de calcetas que ponerme.

-bueno, ya toma las que sean y vámonos que seguro, Catalina está molesta.

-si- conteste brevemente, él se dio la media vuelta confiado de que no estaba haciendo nada malo y camina por el corredor hasta las escaleras, lentamente escucho sus pisadas al bajar y solo dejo salir una pequeña risa traviesa para después ponerme las calcetas y luego los tenis. -¡esperen!- salgo corriendo del cuarto de T.K. y corro por el pasillo hasta las escaleras donde hago lo mismo.

-tardas mucho- me reprocha Catalina –siempre has sido así.

-tu que me dices si apenas nos conocemos hace 3 años.

-me basta con eso para saber que eres un desordenado y malhecho.

-¡ya basta, siempre pelean!- interrumpe T.K.

-no te molestes ¿sí?, al menos no conmigo que yo no empecé la pelea sino tu amiga la rubia.

-eres un idiota… los hombres siempre los son.

-mira… feminista, que tu no hayas tenido suerte con tu primer novio no es nuestro problema, así que no amargues el paseo y mantente quieta y con la boca cerrada.- las ultimas palabras la hicieron enojar más, se pone roja cuando se enoja y ahora adopto un color como rojo jitomate pero no dijo nada más; sé que no debí haberlo dicho, fue imprudente de mi parte pero solo así se calla y me deja en paz.

-ah… no pelen, Catalina solo lo dice por decirlo, sé que no lo siente en realidad. Amar un complicado y peligroso arte; no es culpa de uno que todo salga mal además… yo no se esa historia, cuéntenme- pide con una amable sonrisa a lo que Catalina desiste, nuevamente la tiene en su poder.

-Yo…

-deja que yo la cuente- interrumpo cerrando sus labios con un dedo. –ella tuvo un novio que decidió ser mejor un amigo y no pasar a más por razones que, nunca quiso mencionar y hasta la fecha no quiere.

-si- afirma Catalina –esa es la historia resumida.

-ya veo, pero pasó hace mucho tiempo ¿cierto?- Catalina solo negó con la cabeza y T.K. queda mudo por un breve momento –siento haber preguntado… nunca imagine que una persona tan gentil como tu haya pasado por ese sufrimiento.

-toda persona sufre, pero las que nos enamoramos sufrimos más y aún más cuando la tenemos cerca todo el tiempo- el corazón me late fuertemente… dejo de caminar y la mirada seme nubla.

-¿a…aun lo… lo amas?- pregunto aterrado pero ella no responde.

Paseamos lentamente, el viento corre despacio y el sol es cálido. Los tres caminamos a la par, ellos platican de cosas escolares yo… yo solo sigo pensando en nuestra ultima platica, nunca pensé que realmente siguiera enamorada de el porque él la lastimo mucho. Lo suficiente para obligarla a olvidarlo… ese momento fue incomodo tanto para ella como para todos los presentes, fue el peor momento que pudo haber elegido; y aun así son amigos.

Flashback

-¿todo acaba aquí?

-Catalina, ya no soporto tu actitud celosa.

-yo ya no soporto que seas tan promiscuo con las mujeres.

-yo jamáshe sido eso que tu dices… siempre he sido verdadero contigo.

-yo te amo, todos ellos lo saben

-ellos no saben lo que realmente eres cuando estamos a solas, nadie más que yo.

-el amor nos hace hacer y decir tonterías.

-Catalina, entre nosotros no puede haber nada serio mientras sigamos como estamos… la amistad nos puede ayudar a saber nuestros verdaderos sentimientos…

Fin del flashback

Y hasta la fecha siguen sin saberlo, ella es como nos trata y el ha cambiado su forma de ser extremadamente; solo ellos saben lo que sienten pero Catalina no dudo en decirlo. "cuando la tenemos cerca todo el tiempo" sin duda sigue sintiendo algo de amor pero si una vez no funcionó ¿Qué le hace pensar que está vez sí? Sería como jugar a cartas y esperar una buena mano… y no solo una buena mano para ganar sino una flor imperial, es casi imposible revivir un amor ya enterrado bajo la fértil tierra de la amistad… ¡no! Yo también lo estoy considerando, odio cuando todo apunta en mi contra, cuando la situación está a favor de ella, la amistad puede formar amor y cuando un amor se siembra bajo el suelo de la amistad este puede crecer más fuerte o morir… está creciendo y a este ritmo, nada lo detendrá… algo debo de hacer.

-y desde entonces me gusta mucho el basquetbol.

-esa historia ya me la sabia.

-disculpen…- interrumpo titubeando -¿Dónde desayunaremos?

-¡cierto!- inquiere Catalina –ahí es donde desayunaremos- contesta señalando con el dedo un pequeño lugar a la cercanía que tenía pinta de ser bastante agradable –es comida japonesa… para recordarle a T.K. que podemos ser muy buenos amigos como los que tiene en Japón.

-ah… chicos, no es necesario traerme a comer este tipo de comida para demostrar que han sido los mejores amigos que he tenido en este corto periodo.

-la verdad yo ni por enterado, Catalina es la de la idea- comento con unas gotas de sudor en la nuca.

-llévate un poco del crédito Maxxie, no te hace daño.- al termino de esto comienza a correr con dirección al restaurant.

-¿Qué le pasa? Nunca la había escuchado decirte algo con esa amabilidad

-honestamente, hasta a mí me asusto.

Caminamos lentamente hasta donde ella, tomamos una mesa y tal cual niño pequeño, T.K. pide su orden de inmediato. -¿tú que pedirás?- me pregunta emocionado.

-no lo sé, nunca había comido comida japonesa y más aún, no pensaba que estuviera en servicio un lugar así a esta hora.

-¿y tu Catalina?

-un poco de sushi, no tengo mucha hambre.

-que pena, está comida es excelente… con Tai y mi hermana la comíamos todo el tiempo.

-¿Tai?... ¿el hermano mayor de Kari?- pregunta Catalina con un leve sonrojo al terminar la interrogante.

-sí- se limita a contestar.

-aquí está su orden joven…- un mesero se acerca con un gran plato de arroz que lleva encima algo parecido a una salsa.

-no preguntare que es y tampoco pienso ordenar algo.

-que infantil eres Maxxie y gracioso- T.K. y yo nos volteamos a ver profundamente confundidos por su aparente tierna actitud.

-¡yo se solo es una más de tus mentiras! Así que deja de ser cariñosa y comprensiva conmigo que tiene tiempo que no eres así conmigo.

-¿me ocultan algo?- pregunta T.K. devorando rápidamente su plato de arroz.

-no

-si

-no le creas T.K. ella siempre es así de mentirosa.

-la verdad Catalina nunca miente ¿Por qué lo debería de ser ahora?

-¿sabes…? Ahora que lo recuerdo debo de decirle algo muy importante a Catalina- con esto ultimo me levanto de la silla y jalo a Catalina y salir del restaurant.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta coquetamente.

-¡deja de hacer eso! No soporto que sigas siendo dulce y tierna, cariñosa y coqueta conmigo.

-¿Qué me querías contar?- pregunta con una mirada cálida, como si no hubiera escuchado lo que acabo de decir.

-pasando a otro tema… mira lo que encontré.- le muestro la cámara y las cartas que tiempo atrás había encontrado en el cajón de T.K. -¿Qué opinas? ¿aun piensas que ya no la necesita?

-¡ese niño!... al fin y al cabo niño, dice cosas para esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos, ¿hasta donde llegará para aparentar que no la quiere?

-hasta acostarse con Karina.

-¿Esta loco? Esa es una estupidez… ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

-hoy en la mañana; también me dijo que piensa hacerlo el día en que sus abuelos organizan esa fiesta anual.

-hay que hacer algo…

-¿en que piensas Cattie?

-nunca me habías vuelto a decir así.

-ahb… ahb… lo siento, se me salió. ¿En qué piensas Catalina?

-¿Qué tanto conoces a la familia de T.K.?- me pregunta colocando su mano en mi mejilla.

-ahh… ah… muy poco, solo a sus abuelos y por video a su madre.

-no nos sirve. Pero yo conozco a Tai… sí ahora lo recuerdo, el chico que vino a Francia el día que me secuestraron los Mame…

-¿Qué?- pegunto interesado.

-nada, solo que ya lo recordé… lo puedo contactar pero llevará tiempo.

-¿Qué planeas?- ella no contesta, solo me ve fijamente a los ojos… empecé a sentirme incómodo y a sudar frio, lentamente se acerca a mí, yo solo me alejo corriendo de ahí.

La he dejado ahí parada mirando como escapo de ella. Nunca antes había hecho eso pero los nervios me invadieron y solo supe hacer eso, esto es más complicado cada minuto. Supongo que después que me he enterado de lo que siente Catalina, me he hecho de suposiciones que me ponen nervioso no cabe duda qu_e la ignorancia es la felicidad… _

_

* * *

_**Siento tanto el retrazo... es que la escuela me trae corto. tengo que bailar Vaselina y haa es un gran esfuerzo... XD espero que les guste y me digan que le falta o le sobra o que no les gusta... gracias y ah! pronto estaré escribiendo otro cap de Amor Errante**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Alla Fine Della Giornata[ Original of Guilty of Loving You]**

**FanFiction**

**Copyright: Toei Animation**

**Digimon no me pertence**

* * *

-¿y Max?- pregunto al ver a Catalina llegar sola.

-recordó que tenia que ir a ver a su papá al trabajo... quiere un poco más de dinero- responde no muy convencida y con la mirada nublada.

-la verdad no te creo ni la mitad de todo lo que me dijiste pero...

-hay algo que debes saber de nosotros dos- me interrumpe con un rubor notable en sus mejillas

-¿que fueron novios?- pregunto pagando la cuenta al mesero- me tomé la libertad de pedir algo para ti y pagar, ¿no te molesta verdad?- ante tal situación estaba atónita.

-¿como lo sabes?- pregunta dando unos parpadeos

-pues la verdad... estaba un poco confundido por lo de hace un rato pero después de que se fueron a "hablar" me di cuenta de que no era solo para hablar de mi, hay algo entre ustedes dos.

-la verdad es que, hace unos años el y yo iniciamos una especie de relación sentimental muy fuerte... sabia que me gusta y sé que le gusto pero hubo unos problemas fuertes entre él y yo por culpa de una de sus amigas... no quisimos hacer caso pero el terminó por creerle a la tal perra esa y termino conmigo. Pasaron los años y nunca me volvió a tratar como antes ni yo a él pero desde que te juntaste mucho con él me despertó el deseo de volver a ser pareja pero nunca me ha dado la oportunidad.

-se gustan mucho, eso se nota a leguas pero como siempre he dicho "una relación nunca se puede volver a dar si la primera vez no se dio"

-eso lo dices porque Kari y tú jamás pudieron formalizar nada- touché, pero ahora que lo pienso bien nunca quise formalizar nada… ¿o si?

-pues sí pero no significa que no sea cierto, miles de relaciones que han terminado no vuelven a ser las mismas solo como el 0.001% sobrevive- argumento con cierta ironía.

-¿que tal si somos ese 0.001%?- me pregunta confiada.

-esa será su decisión, por mi parte tengo otros planes con cierta chica a la que desde hace mucho deseo invitar a salir- completo con cara maliciosa.

-Karina, ella siempre hace lo mismo... se acuesta con todos a la primera cita y solo si le gusto como se lo meten es como tienes oportunidad de unos cuantos días.- expresa con rabia.

-¿hay algo más que deseas decirme? No cualquiera dice eso con tanta furia- digo con temor.

-Max... bueno él, es difícil pero él y ella- traga saliva y deja caer la mirada

-entiendo, pero por algo debemos de empezar... creo que le va a gustar como se lo hago- al termino de está oración recibo una cachetada de su parte que me obligó a girar la cabeza.-tienes fuerza.

-parece que no eres tú el que habla, nunca te había escuchado decir tanta estupidez en tu vida.

-acostúmbrate, estoy harto de que todo el tiempo jueguen conmigo y siempre sea visto como el niño tierno e inocente que pueden hacer como ellos quieran. No saben que puedo ser de otra manera.

-¿desde cuando eres así?... pareces ardido. Como Kari jamás…

-Kari, Kari, Kari. Es lo único de lo que hablan desde que llegué, ¿nunca me dejarán en paz?

-lamento que pienses eso porque después de todo, solo buscamos que estés bien- argumente con cierta timidez –el amor es el amor y quieras o no algún día lo encontrarás.

-es preciso por eso, Kari no era para mí… viviré con eso pero pienso que si vivo con un poco de descontrol y libertinaje podré alejarme de los problemas que tanto me quitan el sueño por las noches, tener sexo, beber hasta quedar estúpido o hacer algo que me aleje de este mundo tan extraño será lo mejor para mí.- inmediatamente, después de concluir recibo una nueva cachetada.- ¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer esto?

-¡Hasta que dejes de decir tanta estupidez!- grita furiosamente, la gente que ahora se encontraba en sus mesas degustando su comida nos volteaba a ver con preocupación y rareza. Desvió ligeramente mis ojos para hacerle ver que nos observan –No me importa que me estén viendo… mira- me toma del cuello de mi camisa y me jala- no me importa que es lo que pienses de mi ahora pero si lo que buscas es irte a coger con cualquier puta que se pase enfrente de ti ve… pero nunca más vuelvas en busca de Kari porque ahí me meteré yo.- me suelta bruscamente y se va, las demás personas ahora me ven a mi con odio, ¿Qué fue lo que dije? Nada, creo yo. Me levanto de la mesa y corro a buscarla.

-¡espera!- grito desde la puerta del restaurant –tenemos que hablar.- ella voltea la cabeza ligeramente y se detiene, yo la alcanzo.

-sabia que reflexionarías. Después de todo eres T.K. ¿se te ha olvidado?

-¿qué tiene que ver eso?- pregunto desconcertado

-desde siempre la gran conciencia que tienes te impide hacer cosas malas, eres bueno y noble por naturaleza T.K. nada ni por más decidido que estés podrás cambiar-responde con cierta dulzura y una sonrisa de victoria.

-¡Maldita sea! Eso es lo que trato de borrar, ser más… atrevido y vivaz, a quien no le importen los problemas y jamás se enamore. Alguien que salga a divertirse y nunca se preocupe por llegar.

-puedes ser eso, pero con responsabilidad. Teniendo sexo, bebiendo o drogándote no lo conseguirás- dice tomándome de la mano. –me gustas por como eres, y le gustas a muchas personas porque eres simple, divertido, preocupado por los demás, atento… eres T.K.

La miro rendido y triste –deseo cambiar, ya no quiero que me vean como ese niño del que todos se burlan… deseo empezar de nuevo- admito con cierta presión en mi pecho.

-podríamos intentarlo… ¿te parece?- pregunta con pena.

-¿de qué diablos hablas?- pregunto asustado.

-¿y si… intentamos olvidar el pasado?- pregunta tomándome de la mano.

¿quieres decir que?- ella para de caminar y se pone enfrente de mí, tomándome las dos manos y viéndome con una extraña mirada.

-podemos ser felices los dos juntos, intentémoslo, no perdemos nada- argumenta con un rubor en sus mejillas. –no me digas que no, no quiero volver a tener el corazón roto.

-como amigos siempre nos hemos visto, jamás nos peleamos… me alegra saber que tenemos una posibilidad de ser felices, juntos.- respondo antes de darle un tierno y cálido beso en los labios. -¿Crees que a Max le importe?- pregunto tímidamente.

-Él no debe de meterse en cosas que no le importan. Después de todo… nunca podrá volver a ser lo nuestro.- lentamente me vuelve a besar, cálido… tierno, divertido y atrevido. –vamos, no tengas miedo; ¿no querías ser alguien distinto?- pregunta con sensualidad mientras se muerde el labio.

-si- respondo en un hilo de voz. Ella vuelve a posar sus labios en los míos y coloca sus brazos en mi cuello, yo en su cintura. –es muy apresurado.

-no tengas miedo. Solo tómame y haznos felices… es por eso que lo estamos intentando…

La mañana pasó lenta, después de estarnos besando en vía pública… de manera un tanto provocativa, caminamos por todo parís. Bueno, no todo pero algo por el estilo; cada dos cuadras nos arrebatábamos unos besos apasionados y sensuales por lo cual no caminábamos mucho.

La gente que pasaba nos miraba con morbo y desagrado pero entre más lo hacían, nosotros poníamos mas sensualismo a los besos y toqueteos que se nos escapaban.

-ya no soporto más… vamos a tu casa- expresa después de uno de esos besos. –no tenemos por qué estar mostrando.- la tome de la mano y pare un taxi, donde todo el camino estuvimos dándonos besos de manera… ¿sexy? El taxista solo nos miraba por el retrovisor pero no nos importaba; pronto llegamos a la casa y lo primero que hizo fue salir apresurada a la puerta para abrirla con su llave, pagué el taxi y justo cuando baje de este, cientos de recuerdos me vinieron a la mente.

_FlashBack_

_-jajá… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no corras con los conos de helado?_

_-muchas, Kari… pero nunca te hago caso._

_-te queda bien el azul… combina con tus ojos._

_-en ocasiones preferiría tenerlos como los de Davis._

_-¿Por qué lo dices? Los tuyos son bonitos._

_-pero te gustan más los cafés._

_-pues si pero eso no importa._

_-sé que él te atrae la atención desde hace un tiempo._

_-no lo sé, es lindo pero jamás lo cambiaria por ti… siempre te preferiré a ti y lo sabes._

_-¿nunca te ha pasado por la cabeza ser su novia?_

_-varias veces pero no me agrada mucho la idea._

_-solo espero que pronto te llegue el momento._

_-eso espero T.K. una niña sueña con su primer amor… aquel que se le declare y tenga el valor de robarle un beso cuando el diga el primer "te amo"_

_-bonitos sueños, Kari._

_-¿te gusta la playa?_

_-si, Kari… me gustaría ir a california a pasar el rato en la playa._

_-¿Cuándo lo aremos?_

_-deja que tenga el dinero para hacerlo y todos iremos._

_-pero solo quiero ir contigo T.K._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo pasaremos aquí?_

_-hasta que tu mamá se valla jajá._

_-¿Por qué no quieres que mi mamá se entere de que estas aquí? A ella le agrada que vengas a vernos._

_-si pero no quiero comprometerme, Kari._

_-en ocasiones me gustaría estar en parís con mis abuelos._

_-los extrañas, pronto los iras a visitar._

_-eso espero._

_Fin del FlashBack_

-¿tienes algo joven?- me pregunta el taxista.

-no… solo recordaba buenos momentos.

-sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… esto es por protección de los dos- me explica dándome un sobre pequeño de color metálico.- que se diviertan.- el taxista arranca y me deja parado.

-¿es un condón?... jajá, él pensó que Catalina y yo vamos a tener sexo.

-¿Por qué no lo haríamos?- pregunta desde la puerta de la casa. –no perdemos nada con experimentar.

-¿en serio quieres hacerlo conmigo?- pregunto incrédulo

-si… pero si tu no quieres, lo entiendo.- rie por unos segundos y caigo en razón, solo juega con mi mente.

-Kari me mataría si estuviera aquí- argumento viendo al suelo con un sonrojo en la cara.

-aprovechemos que no te está viendo y traicionémosla.- dice siguiendo con ese seductor juego.

-_¿a quién van a traicionar?-_ dice una voz dentro de la casa.

-a nadie abuelo, jajá solo jugábamos- respondo rápidamente.

-T.K. tenemos algo que decirte- dice mi abuelo señalando que entre. Subo los dos pequeños escalones y le doy un beso en los labios a Catalina, ella solo me ve con deseo y sale de la casa. –me alegra que por fin ustedes dos sean novios, se les veía en sus miradas.

-¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?- pregunto nervioso.

-sé que es un poco apresurado pero tu abuela y yo lo pensamos muy bien y te regalaremos dos boletos para ir a California, estarás dos semanas enteras.

-¿de verdad?, ¿lo dicen en serio?- alzo la mirada y abrazo fuertemente a mi abuelo y a mi abuela –saben que ha sido uno de mis sueños, gracias.- ellos solo me corresponden el abrazo.

-pero el vuelo sale mañana a primera hora- dice mi abuela –ya hemos hecho tus maletas.

-me han hecho muy feliz, no cabe duda que debo de empezar a dejar el pasado y abrazar el futuro.- al concluir mi comentario mis abuelos me miraron con preocupación pero luego mi abuelo dejo salir una pequeña risa burlona –llevare a Kar… Catalina- corrijo rápidamente.

-corre hijo, tenemos hechas tus maletas pero aun debes de escoger las cosas que faltan- dice mi abuela entregándome los boletos de avión.

-si- respondo –subiré a mi cuarto- corro emocionado, como un niño con juguete nuevo; abro la puerta de mi cuarto y veo en mi cama a Maxxie y un tanto de ropa de playa.

-tus abuelos te la han comprado para que vallas de viaje, son prendas muy bonitas y sobretodo cómodas- expresa con voz triste y la mirada baja.

-¿sabes lo de Catalina y…?

-si- responde antes de que termine la pregunta, mi corazón latía apresurado y pequeñas gotas de sudor rodaban por mi rostro. –ella aun me gusta, pero temo que ella ya no me quiera después de lo que pasamos en la mañana. ¿a quien llevaras de viaje contigo?

-a Catalina- respondo con miedo.

-lo sabia- expresa, trata de cambiar su mirada por una mas feliz pero no lo logra. Ahora esta roto por dentro pero solo el tiene la culpa. -¿alguna vez te conté de la ocasión en que Catalina y yo fuimos novios?

-no, creo que omitieron esa parte de su vida- respondo haciéndome el enojado.

-como a los 15 años comenzamos una relación amorosa, ella y yo éramos inseparables… nunca viste unos novios mas tiernos y dedicados pero como siempre, algo hizo estallar peleas que no eran necesarias; ella empezó a desconfiar de mi porque yo me llevaba mas con mujeres, las abrazaba o besaba en la mejillas. Yo, por mi parte empecé a enojarme cuando la veía con sus amigos y para acabar con todo, tuve sexo con Karina; por eso no quiero que lo hagas con ella… solo te va a hacer pasar un placentero rato y luego te dejará. Por esa razón Catalina jamás me quiso ver otra vez como lo que fuimos pero creo que ya lo está volviendo a pensar.

-somos… somos novios- confieso encogiéndome de hombros y cerrando lo ojos. No escuche respuesta alguna y lentamente abrí los ojos para encontrarme con una triste sonrisa de su parte.

-es bueno, debes de estar feliz. Se que estará bien en tus manos, ambos merecen ser felices pero recuerda que ahora que te vas con ellas las tentaciones estarán al máximo, disfruten de su amor por favor.- sale de la habitación, me deja meditando sobre si lo que hice estuvo bien o mal, ¿le rebate la felicidad a mi mejor amigo? ¿Tentaciones?... ¡Es verdad! Tendremos dos semanas para disfrutarnos y amarnos pero… ¿será correcto llevarla?

* * *

-el avión sale en media hora, T.K. ¿Dónde estas?- pregunta Catalina.

-espera, estoy entrando al aeropuerto- respondo por teléfono, la gran cantidad de equipaje me retraso pero ahora que he llegado solo me preocupa llegar bien a California, pasarla bien con mi novia, beber hasta quedar inconsciente con ella… divertirnos como novios, sin restricciones, tener sexo. –ye te vi.

-yo igual- corre rápido a abrazarme provocando que tire mis maletas. –ya es hora.

-tengo los boletos en mi pantalón, sácalos- ella lo hace y corre hasta la entrada.

-corre, no hay mucho tiempo- dice a lo lejos, recojo mi equipaje y camino apresurado. Entrega ambos boletos y entramos al avión. –¿verdad que haremos toda clase de locuras?- me pregunta abrazandome por el cuello.

-si, haremos todo lo que nunca hemos hecho- pongo mi mano en su pierna, sobre sus jean ajustados. El corazón me latía muy rápido.

-solo imagínate, dos semanas, solos… sin nadie que nos ponga reglas de lo que debemos de hacer.

-Posiblemente en este viaje pasemos a otro nivel.- Siento como aumenta el rubor en mis mejillas las que ella besa con ternura.

-No te imaginas lo que pasará en este viaje, te prometo que todo se arreglará... auque termines odiandome...

* * *

Jajaja... ok subi este capitulo un poco más suave, creo que me pase con la versión explisita xD no lo sé pero esa mujer le tiene una cosa guardada a T.K. y no creo que sea su primera vez DX jaja es lo mismo que el otro solo que con otro final.

Vean solo un punto importante, T.K. quiere volver a ser niño pero lo que hizo no es propio de tal... está un poco confundido pero les prometo que pronto el tendra más claro lo que quiere y desea pero no olviden que es clasificcacion T xD jajaja... gracias por leer ah y ya estoy trabajando en el 5 cap de este y ya subi el otro de The pleasure of danger, si gustan pasarse por ahí y pues me apresurare con los otros, Gracias otra vez


	5. Chapter 5

Alla Fine Della Giornata [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece

* * *

[Maxxie's Pov]

"¿Que pensarás de mí ahora?, ¿Qué concepto tendrás de mi a partir de hoy? Me da tanto miedo que podremos volver a ser algo, aun aceleras mi corazón, aun me sacas suspiros, aun te amo."

-Ahora que lo pienso… creo que tengo que decírselo- Bajo mi mirada al suelo y centro mi atención en una pequeña roca, suspiro lentamente y me doy vuelta –Si nuestro amor aun se puede rescatar, aré todo lo posible para tenerte otra vez conmigo.

Doy un leve suspiro y volteo, aquel lugar estaba casi vacío pero no me extrañaba, en la mañana pocas personas acostumbran salir, una pequeña brisa corre y mueve mi cabello y en seguida casi como arte de magia un recuerdo surge de mi mente: Los hermosos cabellos de Catalina ser acariciados por el viento, que hermoso recuerdo.

Pero lamentarse no sirve de nada ni tampoco añorar lo que por decisión de uno no se tiene, no tenemos que echarle la culpa a nadie de nuestros errores… debemos de aprender de ellos por más duro que nos parezca; ella ahora ha de estar con mi mejor amigo camino a la casa de este pero si tan solo por un momento T.K. sintiera lo que mis corazón sufre al verle abrazado con ella, que mi alma necesita compañía de la suya, que… mi corazón mure sin su amor.

Hecho a correr lo más rápido que puedo, esquivando a la gente, empujando a quien me estorbe, nada me importa en este momento, nada, solo estar con ella y pedirle perdón… abrazarla y besarla con la ternura y amor que he estado suprimiendo todo este tiempo. Cada paso se doy es una nueva esperanza para mi corazón de alcanzarla y verla, amarla con locura pero algo me detiene, algo que destruye esas esperanzas y mata mi corazón: T.K. y Catalina besándose con pasión, con deseo y con amor. Aparto con dificultad la mirada de ahí con le corazón hecho pedazos y el alma fría.

-No es culpa de nadie más que mía- me dije en voz alta –Ellos tienen el derecho de rehacer sus vidas como todos los demás… pero, ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué juntos?- reprimí un gran grito de dolor y desconsuelo y solo me dispuse a caminar, caminar y caminar sin rumbo definido. Cada suspiro que daba era aun más doloroso, más la recordaba… más los recordaba; ellos dos, solos en su intimidad dándose todo el amor que necesitan. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Se supone que no nos enamoraríamos más, que esta seria una historia feliz sin amor… una gran aventura como tres amigos no como dos novios y el amigo que hace mal tercio; ahora ellos son felices, son dos personas que buscaban amor y comprensión, que lloraban por la atención de ese ser querido que anhelaban una amor correspondido.

¿Qué soy yo entonces?, solo un buen amigo de los dos y como tal debo de alegrarme de ambos tengan una relación más allá de la amistad pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo si la joven que amo es la novia de mi mejor amigo? ¿Cómo soportaré el tiempo que comparta con ellos si ellos se la pasarán besándose y abrazándose? ¿Cómo no sentir esta rabia?... ¿Cómo arreglarlo?

Voy caminando lentamente en un calle un poco transitada pero con poca gente, autos que pitaban y el desconsuelo de mi corazón pero de repente alguien dice mi nombre.

-¿Maxxie?- pregunta un voz muy conocida que me saca de mis pensamientos -¿Eres tu?

-¿Karina?- pregunto sorprendido -¿Qué haces a esta hora del día en la calle?- pregunté recordando que con todo lo que ella es, nunca llega tarde a su casa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta con cierta preocupación –Ya pasa de las 1 de la tarde y ya es hora de que salga de mi casa.- expresa de una forma divertida.

-A decir verdad no se que hago por este lugar… ¿Sabes como llegar desde aquí a la casa de T.K.?- pregunto un poco apenado.

-Solo toma un taxi- me responde –Pero… si tienes tiempo, podemos ir a mi casa, solo queda a unos minutos de aquí- me propone muy seductoramente –Para divertirnos como la última vez.

-No- dije sin pensarlo –Esa última vez es eso… la última porque desde que pasó ya nada ha sido lo mismo.

-Vive tu vida como tu quieras vivirla, no como quieren que la vivas… has las cosas que te gusten sin que te importe si a las otras personas les guste, se tú y ya, la vida tan acelerada que llevo me ha enseñado eso pero aun así, prefiero vivirla a mi manera.

-Estas acabando con tu adolescencia, con tu belleza y con tu vida, tanto alcohol y drogas no te llevaran a un buen final- le digo tratando de persuadirla.

-Agradezco tu preocupación pero debes saber cuando puedes y no meterte en la vida de una persona, mi vida es así porque yo he decidido que sea así.

-Entonces solo puedo perderle a dios que te cuide y que te ayude a dejar esa vida- expreso con un poco de sentimentalismo.

-Y yo rogare porque recuperes ese amor que te esta matando- se despide con una sonrisa y se aleja de mi, dejándome asombrado por su último comentario, jamás le dije nada pero tiene razón, recuperaré el amor que me esta matando para hacerle ver que nada que ella haga con él me impedirá amarla con locura como la amo y la seguiré amando.

El sonido de un auto me saca de estos últimos pensamientos, busco con la mirada un taxi desesperadamente y encuentro uno desocupado en la esquina, corro para tomarlo y subirme lo más pronto posible mientras que con ritmo acelerado grito la dirección; el taxista conducía lo más rápido que la ley le permitía y aun así llegue en poco tiempo, le pague sin mirar cuanto era el importe y salí el auto para rápido tocar en la casa de los abuelos de T.K. pero nadie salía a abrir. Miré para todas direcciones recordando que T.K. siempre deja una ventana abierta en la parte de atrás, con mi corazón aun latiendo a mil entre por la ventana de atrás rogando a dios no encontrarme con la sorpresa de T.K. y Catalina haciendo el amor, subí por las escaleras y mi primera reacción fuer un gran alivio al ver que nadie estaba en la casa…

-Menos mal- me dije –No hubiera soportado la idea que haberlos visto haciendo el amor.- baje la mirada al suelo y escuché como la puerta principal se abría -¿Los abuelos de T.K.?- me pregunte, efectivamente eran ellos, llegaron como siempre, quejándose de lo mal que está la sociedad hoy en día pero eso ya no era nuevo; por mi mente pasó la idea de cómo hacer que ellos dos se separaran pero rápidamente me sacudí la cabeza, no quería pensar en como hacerle daño a mis amigos… auque ambos me estén haciendo daño pero eso ellos no lo saben porqué nunca le dije a T.K. que Catalina seguía significando todo para mí porque en esos momentos ni yo mismo lo sabia -Acepté lo que realmente siento hacia ella en el peor de los momentos- dije en voz alta, inmediatamente sentí la mano de alguien en mi hombro.

-En las cosas del corazón solo uno tiene la culpa- dice una conocida y agradable voz de mujer, al voltear la cabeza vi a la abuela de T.K. tan arreglada y perfumada como siempre; sus calidas y dulces sonrisas son las que la caracterizan como abuelita y su gran sentido de ayuda que la acreditan como persona de edad –Nada es culpa de los demás- me dice con una sonrisa a medias –Todo lo que nos pasa es porque nos lo buscamos de una u otra manera- completa mientras me ofrece un pequeño chocolate envuelto en una pequeña hoja de aluminio.

-El chocolate libera endorfinas… que nos hacen sentir como enamorados- comente desenvolviendo el dulce.

-Pero tu no necesitas esas endorfinas liberadas para sentirte enamorado porque ya lo estas- dice con una libe risa al final de la oración.

-¿Usted lo sabe?- le pregunto con cierto tono asombrado pero aun desanimado.

-No es necesario ser adivino para saberlo, cuando una persona es de mi edad sabe casi todo sobre la vida… y más sobre las relaciones- dice sacando de su bolsillo un cigarro –Disculpa, ¿Te molesta si fumo?- pregunta cómicamente, yo solo niego con la cabeza y ella enciende el cigarro –Mentolado, mi favorito- termina con una gran inhalación.

-Disculpe pero ¿Cómo sabia lo que sentía si ni yo mismo lo reconocía?- pregunto curioso e engomado.

-El cuerpo tiene sus reacciones cuando nos gusta alguien, las miradas discretas, las manos sudorosas- vuelve a inhalar humo y lo saca suavemente –o los nervios que nos hacen actuar como tontos.

-Yo siempre he actuado así… cuando ella está cerca.

-Ahí está la respuesta, tu ya lo sabias solo que no querías verlo… ignorabas la idea apropósito. ¿Ya no hay solución?- pregunta antes de inhalar más tabaco.

-No- respondo rápidamente –Dañaría a Catalina y a T.K.- al concluir mi frase, los ojos de la abuela se llenaron de sorpresa y si no hubiera sido por sus años de fumadora experta, se hubiera ahogado con el humo de su cigarrillo.

-Así que ahora ellos dos son pareja- dice expulsando el humo de su boca.

-Entonces fue mala idea comprar dos boletos- se escucha una voz tras de nosotros

-Eso me temo- dijo la abuela –Una mujer despechada viajando sola con un hombre en el mismo estado no es la mejor de las ideas.- concluye la abuela volviendo a inhalar el humo.

-No entiendo, ¿Me lo pueden explicar?

-T.K. siempre a deseado ir a pasar unos días a California y le hemos comprado dos boletos de avión pensando en que te llevaría pero ahora no estoy tan seguro que así sea- dice el abuelo. Mi miera nuevamente se pierde en el vacío, mi corazón de exalta y mis manos tiemblan, ¿Qué demonios harán solos en otro país?, ella no se acordará de mi mientras hacen el amor, eso lo sé pero… no podré hacer nada, no puedo viajar con ellos porque seria un mal tercio.

-¿Estas bien Max?- dice la abuela en tono preocupado.

-Lo que sea puedes confiar con nosotros- dice el abuelo desde la puerta.

-No, no estoy bien- confieso bajando la mirada –Y gracias por tratar de ayudarme, pero no creo que se pueda hacer nada.

-No nos conoces- dice la abuela –Nosotros podemos hacer cualquier cosa, claro, en el plano físico… sin pena, dinos que es lo que se te ocurrió- expresa la dulce anciana como si supiera que pensaba en algo.

-Es una loca idea- admito –Y no creo poder llevarla acabo.

-Nosotros te compramos el boleto de avión- dice repentinamente el abuelo que se había quedado callado para escuchar la platica, rápidamente tanto la abuela como yo lo volteamos a ver, yo sorprendido y ella con una gran sonrisa. –Por eso no hay problema pero solo eso podemos hacer.

-Eso y darte la dirección de donde se hospedarán- dice la abuela de T.K.

-No creo… es más, no debo de aceptar porque por mi culpa y solo por mi culpa me está pasando esto, no es justo que ustedes paguen por los errores de los demás.

-Piénsalo- dice la abuela recargando una de sus manos en mi hombro, -Es una oferta que está en pie y solo tú tienes la última palabra.

-No te obligaremos a hacer algo que tu no quieres pero ahí esta nuestro apoyo- completa el abuelo de T.K. para irse a la sala, enseguida hace lo mismo la abuela dejándome en solo en el cuarto de T.K.

Creo que sería un buen momento de despertar de esta pesadilla… si eso fuera, la realidad solo se distingue por momentos así, crueles y agobiantes; T.K. mi mejor amigo se hizo novio de el amor de mi vida, Catalina, la niña que traicioné por 10 minutos de placer con otra mujer, la mujer que nunca más me volverá a ver como yo aun la sigo viendo.

Alzo la mirada y unas prendas en la cama de T.K. me llaman la atención, unas bermudas y unas playeras de colores llamativos, rodeo la recamara con mi mirada y justo ahí, en la esquina veo las maletas de T.K.

-Sus abuelos si que son atentos- expreso con dolor.

Casi en una parpadear, T.K. abre la puerta de su cuarto pero no me sorprendo, el solo me ve y trata de decir algo pero lo interrumpo.

-tus abuelos te la han comprado para que vallas de viaje, son prendas muy bonitas y sobretodo cómodas- digo con un tono triste y bajo la mirada.

-¿sabes lo de Catalina y…?- trata de preguntar pero lo interrumpo bruscamente.

-si- respondo antes de que termine la pregunta –ella aun me gusta, pero temo que ella ya no me quiera después de lo que pasamos en la mañana. ¿a quien llevaras de viaje contigo?-pregunto con miedo aunque la respuesta ya la sabia, solo quería confirmarla.

-A Catalina- responde con miedo.

-Lo sabia- expreso, trato de cambiar mi mirada por una mas feliz pero no lo logro-¿alguna vez te conté de la ocasión en que Catalina y yo fuimos novios?

-No, creo que omitieron esa parte de su vida- responde haciéndose el enojado.

-Como a los 15 años comenzamos una relación amorosa, ella y yo éramos inseparables… nunca viste unos novios mas tiernos y dedicados pero como siempre, algo hizo estallar peleas que no eran necesarias; ella empezó a desconfiar de mi porque yo me llevaba mas con mujeres, las abrazaba o besaba en la mejillas. Yo, por mi parte empecé a enojarme cuando la veía con sus amigos y para acabar con todo, tuve sexo con Karina; por eso no quiero que lo hagas con ella… solo te va a hacer pasar un placentero rato y luego te dejará. Por esa razón Catalina jamás me quiso ver otra vez como lo que fuimos pero creo que ya lo está volviendo a pensar.- le confieso y el solo ve me sorprendido.

-Somos… somos novios- confiesa encogiéndose de hombros y cerrando lo ojos. No dije nada, solo una enorme tristeza me invadió

-Es bueno, debes de estar feliz. Se que estará bien en tus manos, ambos merecen ser felices pero recuerda que ahora que te vas con ellas las tentaciones estarán al máximo, disfruten de su amor por favor.- salgo de la habitación, y bajo por las escaleras, camino hasta la puerta y antes de salir el abuelos de T.K. me toma del hombro.

-¿Ya has tomado una decisión?- pregunta algo preocupado por mi semblante.

-Creo que ya, pero temo que sea solo por un impulso- le respondo bajando la mirada.

-En ocasiones es bueno seguir esos impulsos porque son señales del corazón- me responde con una amplia sonrisa que yo apenas logro ver.

-Les agradezco todo su apoyo…

* * *

Espero que les guste, se que prometí ser más puntual al actualizar pero algunos problemas surgieron y les puedo jurar que esta capitulo lo tenia inconcluso hace más de una semana jajaj xD no tengo vergüenza… espero que lo lean y les guste ahh y dejen un review, no les prometo nada para que no me regañen luego pero intentaré actualizar más seguido jajaja gracias por leer y gracias a todos los que comentan y siguen mis fanfic a pesar de todo este tiempo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Este… jeje pues ya ven, he preparado un capitulo un tanto impulsivo pero quien culpa a quien? Después de todo los personajes involucrados son adolescentes, California, adolescentes y solos no hacen una buena combinación pero si leyeron el cap anterior sabrán que ese privacidad no la tendrán por mucho tiempo jaja espero que les guste este capitulo**

* * *

Alla Fine Della Giornata [Original of Guilty of Lonving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertnece

"_Desde que salimos no paro de sentirme mal, siento culpa por haber traicionado a mi mejor amigo pese a que el no quiso hacer caso de lo que sentía pero mi corazón aún sigue roto… aquella lujuria con la que Catalina y yo nos besamos no es buena, no debo dejar que mis impulsos me controlen porque de ser así no se que lo podría pasar en este viaje"_

-Disculpa- Una voz tras de mi me llamaba.

-¿Te puedo servir en algo?- Le dedico una sonrisa al ver a aquel chico de cabello castaño claro, sus ojos son cubiertos por unos lentes de sol posiblemente por la cercanía a nuestro destino.

-¿Vienes solo?- Preguntó con una sonrisa amigable.

-No, vengo con mi novia- Ante mi respuesta dejó ver una mueca de disgusto -¿Quién eres?

-Ohh, yo sólo voy de vacaciones, solo- No respondió mi pregunta pero aclaró un punto. -¿Así que vas con ella, verdad?

-Si, tenemos dos días de novios.- Admití algo sonrojado, él por su parte solo mostró de nuevo esa mueca de disgusto.

-California, adolescentes y solos no augura nada bueno- Susurró para evitar despertar a Catalina. –Supongo que te gusta mucho- Un sonrojo más visible se asomó por mis mejillas ante las dos aclaraciones.

-Es muy linda, se está sacrificando por ambos- Dirigí mi mirada a su rostro y ví una leve sonrisa inocente, estaba soñando. –Me está ayudando a superar un gran problema amoroso.

-Es linda, solo espero que se sepan entender- Su comentario me disgustó un poco pero le tomé a la ligera. –Por ser linda puede que a más de uno le guste, ¿Eres celoso?- Le volteé a ver y con una sonrisa le conteste

-No, eso no es propio de mi, celar es solo estar inseguro… la quiero mucho y ella a mí.- Nuevamente esa mueca de disgusto.

-¿En que hotel se hospedarán?- Aquella pregunta no me dio buena pinta.

-En W Hollywood.- Mi respuesta no parece agradarle mucho al chico -¿Tú?

-Pues no cuento con tanto dinero jeje… pero buscaré uno más accesible.- Su voz se distorsiono un poco dando un timbre muy familiar.

-Los Ángeles es una muy bonita ciudad.

-¿¡Espera, no vamos a California!

-Loa Ángeles, California, viene en el boleto de avión…- Su exaltación también era muy familiar.

-Cierto, discúlpame pero soy un poco distraído- Sin más que decir se levanto con dirección al baño, no tardó mucho en regresar pero yo no le presté atención.

El vuelo continuó tranquilo, Catalina despertó como a los 10 minutos de lo sucedido pero no le comenté nada… simplemente lo di por terminado, si, era un chico extraño pero estaba acostumbrado a estar rodeado de gente… peculiar pero aun así tenia esa duda pues su actitud tan extraña solo la comparaba con un buen amigo pero era casi imposible que fuese él.

A decir verdad pensar en eso me aburría, el ambiente no era para menos pues la mayoría de los pasajeros estaban dormidos, solo éramos Catalina y yo.

-Se te ha bajado el animo- Catalina rompió el silencio del avión. –Te veías más… alegre cuando subimos.

-Estuve pensando, es todo- Sonreí forzadamente, cosa que no le agradó.

-Ya no estás seguro de haberme traído- Dijo casi como afirmando, luego sonrió –Es normal, no me amas… simplemente te agrado.

-Pero me gusta estar contigo, en ti encuentro paz y comprensión- Eso que dije fue como una especie de contradicción a lo suyo y fue mi sentencia.

-Como en cualquier buena amigo, aceptémoslo, solo estás confundido… piensas que te gusto porque cuando estamos juntos sientes cosquillas en el estomago, las manos te sudan y no sabes bien que decir pero no me amas.

-¿Cómo lo sabremos si no lo intentamos?- Mi interrogante llevaba furia. –Sé que mi primera vez fallé, pero fue por cobarde.

-¿Esta vez será distinta?- Sus ojos se llenaron, en ese instante, de profundo sarcasmo. -¿Qué te lo asegura?

-Estamos en un viaje a California, juntos, ¿Qué otra prueba deseas para que veas que lo mío es en serio?

-Solo espero que todo salga de acuerdo a mi plan- Bajo la mirada a sus manos con las que jugueteaba nerviosamente. –No quiero que más de un corazón se lastime en este viaje.- Me dio la espalda y no dijo nada más.

-No creo que esto sea lo mejor para ambos, pelearnos no es bueno en esto momentos. No te disgustes conmigo y explícame eso último- Traté de tocarle el hombro pero no me lo permitió, se levanto del asiento en dirección al baño sin ni siquiera voltearme a ver. –No quiero retractarme de esta decisión.- Mis palabras salieron en un susurro casi tan sutil como el viento.

-_Wow… she is very unstable, maybe if you try to be better boyfriend.-_ Un chico de cabello verde que estaba delate de mi me miraba divertido.

-You don´t speak Spanish?- Él chico me miró aun más divertido y soltó una ligera risa. Sus ojos verdes solo reflejaban tranquilidad y diversión.

-Lo lamento, por un minuto pensé que volaba a Inglaterra.- Su asentó era algo gracioso, pues le costaba pronunciar la "o" -Mi nombre es Lyserg… and you are?

-Veo que no lo dominas tan bien- Dije con sarcasmo –Mi nombre es T.K., así que eres de Inglaterra.

-Yes! Mi trabajo me pide que valla a muchos lugares, por eso conozco y entiendo un poco de varios idiomas- Sonrió amistosamente y me extendió la mano. –It's a pleasure.

-El gusto es todo mío- Estrechamos las manos unos segundos antes de que él volviera a hablar.

-Sorry, but aren't you very young for travel alone? – Parecía intrigado y sinceramente ya era algo fastidioso escucharlo de dos personas del avión pero algo me dijo que en él podía confiar.

-Yes, but this travel is very important for my… maybe I can forget a special and old love.- Baje la mirada con un semblante triste pero la levante con una sonrisa algo fingida.

-No tienes por que mentir, se ve a simple vista que no estas enamorado de ella. Ese amor que dices te dejo muy profundas heridas- Volvió a sonreír simpáticamente. –No es la mejor manera de olvidar un amor de ese tipo…

-¿Has estado enamorado de alguien?- Repentinamente cambió de expresión, ahora era más seria y dejo la vista en un punto fijo. –Lamento si toque algún tema que no debí.

-Don't Worry, y si, solo una vez he estado enamorado pero supongo que dios no quiso que siguiéramos juntos, ella se marchó.

-¿Está muerta?- Pregunte con cargo de conciencia, de ser así había cometido un gran error en preguntarle eso. Negó con la cabeza lo cual me alivió un poco pero seguía interesado en su historia.

-Ella… se fue, nunca más la volví a ver pero a cambio me dejo una pequeña y breve carta; decía que hasta los amores más fuertes se separan por que dios así lo desea, pues tiene un destino mejor para ambos pero mi destino no fue mejor.- Callo por unos segundos, poso su mirada en su mano donde colgaba una pequeña pulsera de plata. –Desde que se fue me encargue de averiguar donde se encontraba así que haciendo uso de la profesión de mi padre, y su apellido, rápidamente me hice de trabajo y conseguí dinero suficiente para mantenerme… hasta hace poco di con alguien, un amigo de la familia de ella y me contó que se habían cambiado de residencia y que estarían en E.U. –En un parpadear me volteo a ver y se apeno, tenia sonrojadas sus mejillas. -¡Lo lamento! No debí contarte esto… seguro no lo querías saber.

-Al contrario, me gusto saberlo… ahora sé porque estás en este vuelo. ¿No eres muy joven para viajar solo?, ¿A caso tus padres no te acompañan?- Me miró sorprendido y luego bajo su mirada con aire triste.

-Ellos están muertos- Un frió recorrió mi espalda, su mirada triste me dejó gélido pues nunca, a nadie le había visto tan tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

-Lo lamento… no fue mi intención.

-Mi vida es un asco, mis padres y mi primer amor se fueron dejándome solo… y amigos no puedo tener pues viajo constante mente a lugares distantes- Esa carga de angustia en una persona era demasiada, él es el único con un caso así, uno tan trágico. –Pero conservo mi sonrisa… la vida continua and maybe someday my luck change- Una leve sonrisa se asomo iluminando ese rostro desdichado pero no fue suficiente pues su mirada aún conservaba rastros de tristeza.

-Voy a California… ¿Nos acompañarías?- Casi como un destello, su rostro mostró emoción y una sonrisa más alegre.

-Seria fantástico pero no quiero molestarlo… en especial a ella.- Señalo temerosamente en dirección al baño –No creo que le agrade la idea.

-Tranquilo… estoy seguro de que comprenderá- Me miró dudoso, de cierta manera lo comprendía, no quiere ser una carga para los demás. –Nos hospedaremos en un hotel.

-Me parece bien, solo que yo pagare mis gastos…- Una tenue sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-¿De que sonríes?- Pregunte casi sabiendo la respuesta, él solo miro hacia arriba unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Me alegra conocer gente tan buena como tú- Aquella pequeña sonrisa ganó más espacio en su cara, sin duda estaba feliz y nadie lo podía culpar. –Solo te quiero pedir un último favor.- Lyserg bajo la mirada nerviosamente y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, Afirme con la cabeza –No soy de los de pedir favores… but I'd like you to help me find this person.

-Claro, - Me miró feliz y asintió con la cabeza. –Después de todo para eso estamos- Lyserg sonrió nuevamente antes de regresar a su asiento. Sin duda este viaje tenia de todo: amores, amistades y curiosidades pero eso lo hacia interesante.

-Será mejor que descansemos un poco, en breve llegaremos.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de percatarme como su cabeza se recargaba en el asiento y emitía un suspiro.

-_"Pobre chico, seguro ha de ser duro ir por el mundo cargando tanto sufrimiento... ahora veo que lo que a mí me pasó no es tan grave, en la vida existen personas que realmente se la pasan mal, como este chico"-_ Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando me di cuenta de que Catalina volvía a sentarse a mi lado. -¿Estas mejor?- Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y darme la espalda nuevamente, las personas a bordo comenzaban a despertarse y comenzaba un cuchicheo leve, mis ojos se cerraban, el sueño me vencía pues no había logrado dormir en todo lo que llevamos del viaje, puse mi mano sobre la de Catalina y comencé a dormitar, no era mucho de mi agrado dormir durante este tipo de viajes pero no me quedó de otra y me quede profundamente dormido acurrucándome junto a Catalina quien no se movió para negar el tacto, sin duda aquel calor que me brindaba la cercanía era reconfortante pero me lleno de profunda melancolía antes de perderme en mis sueños.

-Sueños-

_-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- _Una delicada voz se atenuaba, unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia me habían caído en l cara dándome lucidez de donde me encontraba, una bella playa pero aquella belleza se opacaba con ese oscuro cielo y la fuerte lluvia. -_¿Acaso no pensaste que en realidad te amaba?-_ Esa insistente vos seguía pero aún a la lejanía, comencé a correr lo más rápido que pude pero no cambiaba de sitio y esa voz se alejaba más y más.

_-¡Para!-_ Grite eufórico, una injustificable lagrima recorrió mi rostro hasta caer en la arena -_¡Muéstrate!- _Ante mis ojos una figura conocida se presentó, Kari, aquella chica de ojos rubí y cabello castaño claro… la misma que me enloquecía hace unos años. Llevó su mano hasta mi rostro donde sujeto tiernamente mi mejilla sonrojada por el tacto. _-¿Qué haces aquí?-_ Sonrió delicadamente antes de desaparecer con la brisa del mar embravecido, la tormenta empeoro y mi única reacción fue arrodillarme y golpear enérgicamente la arena.

-_La debilidad y la amabilidad son diferentes-_ Levante pesadamente mi mirada para ver a un chico que portaba una extraña cajita blanca sujeta a su brazo de la que colgaba un péndulo. –_La amabilidad siempre es necesaria para la coexistencia de las relaciones-_ Difícilmente se distinguía, aquella repentina oscuridad no dejaba verlo bien. –_La debilidad la poseemos cuando no somos capaces de enfrentar los problemas… _

-Fin del sueño-

Abrí lentamente los ojos, me sorprendí al ver que seguía cerca a Catalina pero ella ahora estaba de frente a mí; emboscaba una leve sonrisa que apenas era perceptible y una de sus manos se apoyaba en mi cintura, era casi como un abrazo, ese mismo calor me volvió a cubrir recordando ese sueño tan extraño. Con precaución quite su brazo de mi cintura dándome la espalda nuevamente, sonreí por su reflejo y me senté para ver por la ventanilla; el sol era perfecto para unas vacaciones, ya me imaginaba en la playa divirtiéndome con Catalina y Lyserg, sonreí por defecto pero la sensación del viaje había desaparecido, regrese la mirada en busca de Catalina pero ella seguía dormida. La sobrecargo paso sigilosamente ofreciéndome algo de beber, solo tomé un vaso de agua ya que el calor se estaba asiendo presente, dirigí la mirada al frente para buscar a Lyserg, silenciosamente asome mi cabeza para ver qué es lo que hacía pero no logré verlo del todo, solo logré distinguir un mapa. Llevó hasta su boca una taza de té caliente _"Sin duda es Ingles" _pensé al verlo beber té.

-Me recuerda el tiempo que pasaba con mamá, ella solía darme té por las tardes- Articuló una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica antes de volver a beber té.

-¿Dormiste bien?- Pregunté sorprendido, se había dado cuenta de lo que miraba pero seguro fue una coincidencia.

-No del todo pero al parecer tú y tu novia sí- Colocó la taza en la palma de su mano aún sujetándola de la oreja –Es hora de irnos- Miré a mi alrededor, para mi sorpresa las demás personas se estaban levantando y saliendo del avión, ¿Cómo es que la sobrecargo?… en fin desperté a Catalina pues ya solo éramos cuatro dentro del avión, no tardó mucho en comprender lo que pasaba así que desganadamente salió del avión, ella por delante mientras que Lyserg y yo la seguíamos a paso lento.

-¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo?- Pregunto apenas pudo.

-Mi nombre es Lyserg, mucho gusto- Lyserg sonrió nerviosamente.

-Genial, otro con dislexia- Catalina solo nos vio de reojo molesta antes de seguir caminando.

-¡Es ingles!- Grité a manera de reproche a lo que ella siguió caminando. –Discúlpala, estoy casi seguro de que no quiso decir eso.

-No te preocupes…- Sonrió –Será mejor que Vallamos por nuestro equipaje- Asentí y corrimos por nuestras maletas; al hacerlo salimos del aeropuerto donde Catalina se encontraba hablando con el chico de gafas de sol, a juzgar por la actitud de ambos se divertían. Nos acercamos a ellos no sin antes ser víctimas de acosos de una que otra chica que pasaba, el pobre Lyserg se encontraba demasiado apenado y rojo de la cara.

-Tienes suerte para las chicas- Comente mientras caminaba.

-Eso creo- Dijo apenado. –Lo mismo digo.

-Genética- Respondí con una amplia sonrisa. Habíamos llegado con Catalina y el chico extravertido, seguían riendo y divirtiéndose. –Deberíamos tomar un taxi al hotel- Mencioné a mi ¿Novia? Ella solo me miro y sonrió.

-Drew viene con nosotros, también está de vacaciones y quiere hospedarse en algún lugar.

-Me parece bien, ¿Ese es tu nombre verdadero?- Le pregunte al chico, se limitó a Asentir con la cabeza. –Wow, lo omitiste cuando platicamos… como sea, él es Lyserg y también vendrá con nosotros.- Drew mostró de nuevo esa mueca de disgusto.

-Te haces de amigas rápido- Dijo Drew –Te las consigues lindas.

-Excuse me?- Reclamo el de los ojos verdes –Siento si te arruino tus planes pero no soy chica- su voz grave se hizo notar estremeciendo a Drew.

-Lamento la confusión pero tienes los rasgos demasiado finos (*)- Drew se disculpo de mala gana.

-_¡Hey guys, your taxi!-_ Catalina se había encargado de llamar un taxi y el chofer del mismo nos llamaba, como se notaba que estábamos en América. Corrimos los cuatro al taxi con nuestras respectivas maletas en mano pero la cajuela del vehículo era demasiado pequeña para tanto equipaje por lo que tuvimos que llevar unas cuantas maletas con nosotros lo que reducía el espacio, obviamente tuvimos que ceder el asiento delantero a Catalina pues no "podía" ir con nosotros tan apretada.-Are you OK back there?- El taxista miraba divertido por el retrovisor aquella escena.

-Yes… only little lacking in space- Drew volteó a ver a Lyserg quien contesto con bastante educación, nuevamente esa mueca de disgusto. –Aren't you want sweets?- Lyserg introdujo la única mano que no estaba atrapada en su capa… ¿Capa? Es cierto, con todo no me di cuenta de lo que traía puesto pero de todas maneras no me interesaba aunque con este calor y andar con esa capara verde estilo Sherlock Holmes, esos pantalones negros y esa camisa blanca con la pañoleta roja y no olvidemos los zapatos de PIEL negros, seguro se estaba quemando vivo pero no mostraba signos de acaloramiento, la verdad se veía fresco.-¿T.K.?

-Ohh! Lo siento, me gustarían unos ¿qué?

-Sweets- Repitió mientras sacaba una bolsita blanca con dulces.

-Dulces… ya veo pero no se dice "Candies"

-Es británico, no olvides que cambia el asentó y ciertas referencias a cosas.- Catalina ni siquiera se digno a verme, lo dijo con tono frío y secante.

-Si, tu novia tiene razón- Emitió Lyserg sacando de la bolsita un pastelito. –Muffins de plátano con canela- Parecía "orgulloso" de sus disque dulces.

-Me gustaría probarlos- Intente moverme pero la presión que ejercía el equipaje sumada a las dos personas que venían atrás conmigo me habían dejado inmóvil. –Si pudiera tomarlo- Dije al fin rendido.

-Wait- Lyserg puso su pastelillo en su boca para tener su mano libre y sacar otro de la bolsa y colocarlo en mi boca. –Mejor- dijo sonriendo feliz.

-In England, all the boys behave like this?- El chofer dijo en tono asustado por el comportamiento de Lyserg quien por su parte ignoró las palabras del conductor.

-I don't know- Respondió Catalina sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

No duró mucho el trayecto, llegamos al hotel en cuestión de minutos. Debo de admitir que aquel pastelito si que tenia sabor, era muy suave por dentro con ese gusto a plátano y espolvoreado con un poco de canela, la suficiente para darle ese sabor distintivo; Drew no me quitaba la mirada de encima, podía sentirlo y desconocía el porqué pero lo hacia y cada vez más sentía aquella mirada.

Salimos del taxi y el botones fue rápidamente a ayudarnos con tanto equipaje lo cual nos alivio mucho, decidí ir a registrarnos ya que no había gente alguna que hiciera fila, el registro fue rápido pues basto con mi nombre y apellido, tarjeta de crédito y una identificación, _"habitación 134"_ pensé fugazmente mientras me entregaban la tarjeta de acceso, detrás mío estaba Lyserg quien también se registraría, me detuve unos segundos para esperarlo.

-Habitación doble- Pidió Lyserg, inmediatamente lo voltee a ver. –El amigo de tu novia.- Respondió con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Nombre completo- Pidió el Recepcionista.

-Lyserg Diethel- A pesar de que contesto en tono bajo escuché perfectamente el apellido, _"¿Diethel? ¿Ese no era el apellido del acreditado detective Ingles?, bueno seguro utiliza ese apellido por su extrema obsesión con los espías, solo hace falta ver como viste para darse cuenta" _Dejé salir una leve risa por el pensamiento y no le di más importancia.

-¿Forma de pago?

-Tarjeta…- Lyserg pasó su tarjeta y una identificación, después del registro subimos a las habitaciones pues curiosamente la de Lyserg y la mía quedaban juntas.

-Me cambiaré de ropa y saldré a dar un paseo- Dijo el chico de cabello verde. –Supongo que ustedes dos irán a hacer lo mismo.

-Todo depende del ánimo de T.K.- Respondió Catalina –También de sus hormonas- Los tres chicos allí presentes nos enrojecimos ante ese último comentario, más yo pues se supone que este viaje seria para eso, para divertirme con ella y quizás subir a otro nivel.

-La tarde está cayendo, quizás mis hormonas estén al máximo- Me sonroje más después de que lo dije y me arrepentí.

-Maybe tonight is not so boring- Susurro Lyserg a mi oído de forma pervertida, me dejó sorprendido el tono que había utilizado para decírmelo, sin duda ser adolescente y encontrarte solo te alborota las hormonas y se contagia al parecer. –Los veo luego- Dijo escondiendo su mirada con su fleco.

-Yo también- Inquirió Drew.

-_Well… a shorts and t-shirt será suficiente, a menos de que llueva then… whit a_

_-¡Basta de mezclar español e inglés!-_ Escuchamos gritar a Drew –¡_Me confundes!_

_-Sorry_

_-Hey no te vayas, no te lo tomes tan enserio… solo era una observación.-_ Al parecer Lyserg se tomo muy en serio los gritos de Drew pues se marcho dramáticamente.

-Esos chicos, uno demasiado expresivo y otro muy dramático… ¿Drew?- Recordé brevemente el nombre del chico de las gafas y el hecho de que nunca se las quito. -¿Drew? Chico extrovertido y bastante expresivo; Maximillian Drew Chevalier Hudson… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Maxxie?- Salí apresuradamente para entrar a la habitación de al lado y encarar a Maxx pero es su lugar me encontré con Lyserg quien se encontraba parado de perfil, la luz del ocaso ocultaba su rostro en la sombra y ciertas partes de su cuerpo de igual manera; sostenía en su mano derecha un péndulo de cristal.

-¿Así que tú eras el del péndulo en mi sueño?

* * *

Jeje… ya entré a clases y apenas lo pude terminar, ¿Cómo ven? ¿les gusta mi nuevo personaje? Bueno no es original pero lo introduje pero no se quedará mucho tiempo aunque si afectará la historia y para los que no recuerden el nombre de Lyserg Diethel, es un shaman y Shaman King que tenia un hada y se especializa en radiestesia cosa que por cierto, es buena para encontrar dolores en los seres humanos o buscar objetos jaja… recuerdo que de chiquito lo trataba de imitar y por eso me regañaban, hacia mis péndulos con plastilina y un hilo y lo imitaba pero en fin espero que les halla gustado y me dejen sus opiniones ahh gracias por seguir este fic, creo que me exedi un poco en el nombre completo de maxxie verdad? xD

Hasta la siguiente actualización


	7. Chapter 7

Alla Fine Della Giornata [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

-¿A que le temes?

-A la oscuridad.- Mi respuesta no le agradó, lo supe por su forma de mirarme. Esos ojos que te inspiran confianza son sólo una cuartada, lo que realmente esconden puede llegar a aterrarte.

Aquello que sólo parecía un sueño se hizo una complicada serie de coincidencias e imposibilidades que poco a poco tomaban sentido. Nuestros viajes a aquel mundo lleno de aventuras resultó ser algo más profundo, secretos que personas externas a los niños elegidos conocen.

-¿Las fuerzas de las tinieblas?

-No es coincidencia que nos hayamos encontrado, ¿qué es lo que quieres?- Su mirada volvió a cambiar, se tornó melancólica… como si hubiese recordado un pasado doloroso. -¿Estas…?

-¡Sí!- Noté como una lagrima recorría su mejilla, pero bruscamente la removió de ahí. Su pasado le dolía, pero más el reconocer que no podía superarlo. –Tus amigos, tú… todos ustedes pueden transitar libremente entre este mundo y el otro, ¿Cómo?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Intenté aparentar inocencia, lo que desconocía era que Lyserg sabía todo sobre nosotros.

-Myotismon…- Al escuchar esa palabra sentí un escalofrío que lentamente recorría mi espalda. -¿Ya recuerdas?- No sabía cómo había acabado en ese cuarto de hotel en un interrogatorio poco amistoso con un chico que al parecer sufría de traumas. En ese momento no pensé en irme, nada me lo impedía… pero algo, no estoy seguro de lo que era, pero algo me obligaba a quedarme.

-¿Estuviste en ese lugar?

-Yo…- Dudó un segundo, o quizás eso pienso que hizo. Titubear no siempre es dudar, en ese caso él sólo no deseaba recordar su pasado. –Viajo por el mundo, me tocó estar en lugar y momento erróneo, eso es todo.

-Tu familia, ellos son la razón de tu pesar.- Su respuesta fue inmediata, me miró con los mismo ojos con los que me había lanzado la primera pregunta. No fue oportuna la interjección, un golpe me ayudó a entenderlo.

-Lo lamento… ha de ser doloroso.

-Myotismon logró convencerme de que la única persona con la que podía confiar era yo, créeme que ha sido complicado vivir con esto.- Vi su dolor en esos humeantes ojos, el sufrimiento casi siempre está presente cuando el brillo de los ojos se va; esa es la particularidad de estar muerto en vida. –Veré como me las arreglo. Ya lo he hecho antes.- Se sentó a mi lado, sentí en ese momento la falta de amor, de calor.

-Eres un chico muy gentil… me ha sorprendido tu manera de exaltarte.- Durante un momento nos vimos fijamente, en esos pocos segundos vi su mirada de siempre. –Eres especial.

-Todos lo somos, eso le quita lo especial.- Bajó su mirada resignadamente.

-Todos tenemos algo especial que nadie más tiene… tu eres una buena persona que ha sufrido mucho.- Gané su atención. Me miró una vez más. –Sueles ser muy amable.

-Are you gay?- Rompió la escena con esa pregunta, su mirada confundida le agregó un toque cómico al momento; nos echamos a reír un momento antes de que lo volviera a preguntar esta vez con más seriedad.

-Sólo quería que no te deprimieras. Alguien en un estado así puede hacer cosas estúpidas.

-Sorry, no entendí ni la mitad de lo que dijiste… pero seguro fue importante.- Realmente no dominaba el idioma, le daba crédito por saber todo lo que sabía pero no podía evitar reírme cuando mezclaba palabras de ambos idiomas.

Fue divertido conocerlo por un corto tiempo, nunca pensé que alguien quien no fuese un niño elegido conociera algo sobre el Digimundo. Más aún, sabe todo sobre nosotros.

-Kari Kamiya, chica complicada.- Le confesé en un momento de debilidad. –Ojos que te hacen arder, labios que te enloquecen…

-I know, she is your only love and Catalina is just a friend with benefits…- Nunca lo había considerado de esa manera. Ella fue como la luz que me sacó de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumergido y en la que me negaba a salir. –She is everything that you need, but you love another person.

-Así es. Catalina es perfecta, nunca quise lastimarla.- Y lo estaba haciendo, no conscientemente. Después de todo ella fue quien sugirió que intentáramos algo, todo esto del viaje fue sólo un intento desesperado de olvidarme de Kari.

-No nos hagamos tontos, lo que buscas es olvidarte de ella…- Pesada, así es la verdad. –She still love you.

-No podemos estar juntos, por el bien de ambos debemos de estar separados.

-Lidiar con el amor no es cosa sencilla. Ella sólo estaba confundida.- Lyserg intentaba convencerme, pero regresar a Japón no era una opción. –Poco a poco te darás cuenta de que este viaje tiene muchas sorpresas.

-Pues si las sorpresas son como tú no me molestarán.

-Sorry, but your are weird.- Cada vez más me sentía cómodo en compañía de Lyserg, su forma de ser me hacía sentir bien. -¿Sabes? Es momento de irme.- Se intentó levantar pero lo sujeté de la muñeca y lo jalé, nos caímos al suelo, su risa nuevamente me provocaba gusto.

-Tranquilo, pediremos algo al cuarto y seguiremos platicando.- Le pareció la idea, pedimos algo de comer, no tardaron en llevarlo. -¿Por qué no celebramos que nos conocimos?- Saqué una botella de Whiskey del bar, no tomaba… pero algo dentro de mi me decía que estaba bien.

-You are mad.- se echó a reír y comenzamos a platicar, nada de mucho interés. Para ser honesto nada coherente, Lyserg era muy maduro; su forma de comportarse y hablar reflejaba una edad avanzada. –En Londres no puedo hacer esto.

-Aquí tampoco, pero no lo dirás ni yo lo diré.- Eso fue lo más raro que había hecho hasta ese momento.

La comida se había acabado al igual que el licor, en ese momento nada de lo que decíamos tenía sentido. Ni nosotros teníamos sentido, cada palabra era bruscamente transformada en balbuceos, quizás no fue la mejor decisión que tuvimos pero quizás sí. El sólo hablaba de lo complicada que es la vida y del dolor que muchos como nosotros sufrimos por la falta de ese ser querido, por mi parte no podía apartar la mirada de él, cada movimiento que hacía, su forma de tratar hablar correctamente con todo ese alcohol encima, la manera en que me miraba. No tenía idea, no sabía la razón, pero me atraía.

-En estos momentos, pienso que tú eres maravilloso.- No sé si el alcohol me estaba haciendo ver cosas que no debía ver o simplemente me ayudaba a hablar lo que quería decir. –Eres como que lo mejor que me ha pasado en estos últimos meses.

-Tranquilo, amigo… bebiste mucho, estás diciendo tonterías.- Eso era lo que pensaba él, y honestamente también quiero pensarlo; desgraciadamente ante la situación y todos esos problemas que tenía, todo lo que le había dicho era real. Me estaba comenzando a gustar. –Mate, estás confundido… yo también he estado en tu situación y también sentí atracción por un gran amigo.

-Pero es que realmente… me gustas…- Intenté acercarme a él, estar ebrio no me ayudó mucho a reaccionar bien. Mis movimientos torpes eran fácilmente esquivados por el chico de ojos verdes, bebí mucho alcohol esa noche. –Sólo uno.- Suplicaba por un beso, no quería nada más que estar con él. Su compañía era lo que necesitaba.

-¡Calma!- Gritó para detenerme. –Lo que tú realmente necesitas es el amor de esa persona que tanto quieres.

-¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?

-Son las reacciones comunes de alguien que carece de esperanza.- Estábamos borrachos, aun así estaba más centrado que yo. Esas últimas palabras me hicieron darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de que realmente había perdido toda esperanza de reencontrarme con Kari. –Vamos, tu habitación queda cerca.- Me llevó hasta mi habitación, Lyserg realmente era distinto. Los golpes de la vida son los que nos hacen madurar, nos hacen cambiar de perspectiva y abandonar las ilusiones. –Eres un gran chico, incluso cuando llevas alcohol encima eres tierno.

-Ahora quien parece gay es otro.- Nos echamos a reír un momento antes de que abriera la puerta.

-Pues quien me intentó besar fuiste tú.

-Forget it.- Era lo mejor para ambos.

Sin duda conocer al chico de ojos verdes fue algo que nunca olvidaré, recordar que por un segundo, o más me gustó es gracioso. Me iba riendo de mi al entrar a la habitación, las últimas horas fueron de lo más locas, pero lo que se aproximaba ni me lo imaginaba.

Llegué mareado a la cama, me senté en la orilla de esta y sentí como lentamente los brazos de Catalina me rodeaban el cuello. Sentí inmediatamente un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda al tiempo que ella me susurraba al odio.

-_Llegaste tarde.-_ Cada palabra que salía de su boca me provocaba un nuevo escalofrío. –_Eres un niño malo, haz estado bebiendo._

_-_Tan sólo un poco.

-_Ahora ya estamos solos.-_ Era peligrosa la situación, ella me seducía lentamente; palabra a palabra sentía como los ánimos se elevaban. Ella comenzó a eliminar lo único que obstaculizaba a nuestros cuerpos tener contacto piel con piel. –_Ardes de deseo como yo, lo sé._

_-_Ya no resisto.- Poco a poco la ropa fue faltando, nuestros cuerpos estaban cada vez más cerca de encontrarse. Sentí sus pechos contra el mío, estábamos completamente desnudos. La torpeza de mis movimientos me costaron un poco de su desaprobación, pero el deseo era tan grande que toda incomodidad era mínima. Estábamos listos para lo siguiente, nada nos detenía… nada. -¿Estas lista?

-_¿T.K.?_

* * *

¿Quién piensan que puede ser? ¿Maxxie o Kari? Jaja, lamento no haber actualizado nada en estos días, pero realmente no he tenido nada de inspiración. Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan t a todos los que sólo leen. Espero que les haya gustado y espero que el siguiente capítulo sea más largo.

Ya saben que cualquier comentario lo pueden dejar como review o mensaje. Gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

Alla Fine Della Giornata [Original of Guilty of Loving You]

Fanfiction

Copyright: Toei Animation

Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

Todo está al revés, mi vida había dio un giro inesperado. Mis amigos, mi situación sentimental, yo, mis actos y cómo reacciono; todo está mal y lo peor es que nada puedo hacer para remediar la situación, sólo callar.

Él no tiene la culpa, ella tampoco. Si buscamos a un culpable no hay que dar muchas vueltas, aquí estoy. Sólo buscaba regresar con ella y probar si existía la posibilidad de revivir este amor, bueno, quizás para ella terminó, pero para mí está más que vivo y nada puede hacer que deje de sentirlo… hoy los vi en la cama, haciendo justamente lo que piensan, ¿Qué si fue doloroso?, sólo imagínense al amor de su vida en la cama con tu mejor amigo, ambos perdiendo su virginidad. Lo fue… y mucho, interrumpí un momento único en la vida de cada pareja, pero pareció no importarles pues sólo lo llamé por su nombre y salí del lugar con un sentimiento de traición, culpa y tristeza, pero sigo en pie. Dicen que lo que no te mata sólo te hace más fuerte y si bien aquello no me mató, pero si fue un golpe casi mortal a mi corazón.

Seguiré adelante, será complicado al haber visto eso… es gracioso, nadie me llamó a venir y por entrometido pasé lo que pasé. Es tiempo de regresar, no tengo nada más que hacer en este lugar.

-¿Piensas?- La voz del extranjero me saca de mis pensamientos, algo bueno… pude haber considerado el suicidio en esta situación. -¿Te has quedado mudo?

-No, lo lamento… es sólo que hay algo que me incomoda.- Me mira preocupado y se sienta junto a mí.

-Le dije que le dejara, era lo mejor para ustedes tres.- Llama al mesero y pide dos cafés bien cargados, sí, estoy en la cafetería y sí, es un mal lugar para ponerse a pensar sobre una situación tan delicada. –Tus pensamientos no están claros, los sentimientos envenenan tus acciones y por odio era capaz de matar.

-Antes que nada es mi amigo, no le puedo hacer nada.- Me mira nuevamente y sonríe, los cafés llegan.

-La vida es un instante que nunca regresa, sin fe no hay sueños, ¿Comprendes?- Niego, no soy bueno para las metáforas y ahora mi capacidad de pensar es nula. –El concepto de utopía es complejo, cada quien puede visualizarla a su manera, pero en sí es un mundo perfecto. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Lyserg, no estoy en posición de hablar sobre literatura… paso por un momento complicado.

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?- Pregunta con insistencia.

-Felicidad para aquellos que han cometido errores, los buenos siempre son felices… ¿Por qué los que nos equivocamos una vez no lo volvemos a ser?- Esa pregunta me ha rondando por la mente desde que cometí la estupidez de tener sexo, es una pregunta que no tiene respuesta o al menos para mí no.

-Sólo te falta creer en que lo puedes ser, en este momento te has cerrado a un mundo lleno de oportunidades.- Miro mi café y reflexiono. Quizá tenga la razón, puede que sea yo quien no me permito ser feliz, soy la única razón de mi infelicidad. –Esa es una muy sincera sonrisa, una ventana confiable de tus sentimientos.- No me percaté en qué momento sonreí, mucho menos sé la razón. -¿Confundido? Sonríes porque sabes que puedes ser feliz, sólo ten en mente que la felicidad es relativa… cualquiera puede ser feliz a su manera.- Sin más se levanta y sale del lugar, su café sigue sobre la mesa, nunca lo tocó, sólo fue una excusa para venir a hablar y vaya que hablamos. No es un chico de muchas palabras pero tiene ese don de ayudar.

Estoy nervioso, no lo puedo evitar… por un minuto perdí mis sentidos, estaba fuera de mí, pero él. ¿Será una coincidencia haberlo conocido? Nadie hace amigos tan rápido, menos ganarse la confianza de los demás, puede que esté exagerando las cosas pero le agradezco haberme ayudado. Me sentía como Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Nada tenía sentido, el mundo era otro; suelo exagerar las cosas y esta no es la excepción. Aun así he comprendido que sólo yo puedo impedir o permitir que las cosas sucedan, ¡Ha! ¿Quién lo diría? Aprender de un extraño, encima que se cree con poderes, no puede ser la persona más cuerda del mundo pero…

-¿Ya te diste cuenta?- Pregunta en voz baja, se ha escabullido de nuevo a la mesa, eso o pensar tanto me aparta de mi entorno.

-¿Que eres igual que Hatta? No eres precisamente la ayuda convencional que todos esperamos después de un duro golpe.- Me mira sonríe y bebe un poco de café.

-Tengo que presentarte a alguien… podría ayudarte, de diferentes maneras.- Suspiro y dirijo mi mirada al café y al humo que sale de la taza.

-¿Es una chica?- Pregunto sin mucho interés. No es por ser mal educado pero no quiero más que seguir pensando que puedo ser completamente quien era antes, dejar de ser este yo y volver.

-Mi nombre es Kari.- Vaya sorpresa, ese nombre me suena, pero realmente no le prestó atención, le extiendo la mano y me obligo a sonreír. -¿Eres Maxxie?- ¡Genial! Otra adivina.

-Sí, ¿Eres nueva?- No hago contacto visual, no quiero, no me importa lo que piense esa chica.

-Soy de Japón, vine a buscar a T.K.- Eso me cayó como agua fría en la espalda, un gran escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo entero. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota? La chica de T.K. vino desde Japón a buscarlo… pero él está… -¿Estás bien?- Aparentemente notó que no lo estaba, educada, bonita… ¿Por qué no hablo? –Tienes la cara muy pálida.

-¿Sabías que estaba aquí?- Me dirijo a Lyserg algo alterado, ella no puede saber lo que T.K. está haciendo, no dejaré que también se le rompa el corazón.

-Ya eres tu…- Sonríe levemente y se dirige a Kari, la toma de la mano y vuelve a sonreír, esta vez con más brillo. –Él es de confianza, conoce a T.K. y te ayudará como tú le ayudarás.- Se vuelve a levantar sin decir otra palabra y comienza a caminar. Ella está algo asombrada, no sé qué es lo que ella vio o entendió, pero no le dejaré marcharse dejándome todo el peso de la situación.

Me levanto y le sigo, dejó a la chica atrás. Está igual que yo hace unos momentos, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Miro para todos lados, buscando ese cabello tan peculiar o esa vestimenta tan rara, pero nada… se ha esfumado en cuestión de segundos. ¿Cuánto puede tardar y dejar a Kari y corres hasta acá? Ni dos minutos, nada de lo que he conocido de él es normal, es como tratar con un demente o con alguien salido de un cuento; suena raro, lo sé pero no encuentro otra comparación.

-Se ha ido.- Regreso aturdido a la mesa donde me espera mi café, la cuenta y la chica… ¡La cuenta!

-Es un chico agradable.- Dice con una amplia sonrisa. –Que pena que no nos acompañe a la hora del té.- Suelta una leve carcajada que me contagia.

-No me hagas recaer en mis problemas mentales.- Le suplico acabando la carcajada con preocupación. -¿Hora del té? No es el sombrero loco… aun que se parezca.

-Es inglés, y por lo que sé toman él té a esta hora.- ¡Claro! Pero que idiota me escuché… mis conocimientos me fallan. -¿Eres de Francia?

-Bueno, realmente no. Nací ahí pero mi familia es de España.- Complicada mi línea sanguínea, así que si necesito trasplante tengo de donde escoger, claro que mi tipo de sangre es común. –Es un chiste.- Confieso al verle algo confundida, es raro tratarle… es simpática, siento que puedo hablar de lo que sea con ella. -¿Realmente quieres ir con T.K.?

-Preferiría pasar un rato contigo, eres raro… pero siento que puedo hablarte de lo que sea.- Bingo, ella piensa lo mismo. -¿Quieres que te ayude?- Ahora viene lo complicado, no tengo la menos idea de lo que preguntó. La miró confundido, ella quiere ayudarme ¿De qué manera? ¿Por qué? –Lyserg dijo que nos ayudaríamos mutuamente, que nos necesitamos para terminar el trabajo.

-Está loco, no le hagas mucho caso… cambiando de tema, pienso que debes tener hambre. ¿Quieres algo de comer? Lyserg invita.- Sonrió y ella también.

-No está loco, de hecho… cuando me tomó de la mano y me dijo que me ayudarías y yo a ti, sentí algo raro, como si tuviera razón.- Al igual que yo siento que ella tiene razón. ¿Complicado no? Lástima que no tenga la capacidad cerebral suficiente para procesar todo lo que ha pasado, estoy a punto de un colapso.

-Me dijo que volví a ser yo, no sé cómo se enteró, pero ese era mi problema inicial… me había perdido dentro de mí.- Ella asiente y me sonríe.

-Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto el nos recogió, y me dijo que había llegado en un momento oportuno y que intentara buscar dentro de mí lo que realmente quería, que no me dejara nublar por mis sentimientos y que ante todo confiera en la persona que me presentaría. No tengo idea de cómo nos conoce ni sus motivos, mucho menos por qué hicimos amistad. Fue raro, pero estoy acostumbrada a eso.- Yo no, por eso siento que todo el mundo está al revés… este puede ser un día normal en la vida de T.K. o de ella, pero tantas coincidencias y acertijos me tienen bailando en un pie, no comprendo mucho y adoraré este momento si termina siendo normal.

Han pasado pocos minutos, o al menos eso siento en su compañía. Nunca lo había vuelto a experimentar desde Catalina y honestamente me agrado pasar por lo mismo otra vez; es reconfortante encontrarte con alguien que comparte ideas contigo, que se ríe de comentarios al aire y que sabe cómo controlar mis alteraciones nerviosas.

Pronto veo que las personas comienzan a salir, llaman mi atención al igual que la de Kari. Todos al parecer van a arreglarse para la cena en el gran salón del hotel… ¡¿Pero qué?! ¿Cena? No nos dimos cuenta de que las horas pasaron y hora de cena estaba próxima. Nunca me percaté del tiempo, ni ella. Su hermano no ha venido a buscarla y me sorprende con lo sobreprotector que es, sus comentarios me han hecho deducirlo y para esta hora él debería estar aquí, pero no.

Quizás sea pronto, muy acelerado y definitivamente recortaré mi presupuesto pero no me importa, la invitaré a cenar… sólo espero haber empacado ropa elegante.

-¿A cenar?- Su reacción era normal, yo mismo lo pensé dos veces, aun así lo hice. –Es una buena idea.

-¡Genial!, me iré a cambiar.- Intento dar media vuelta pero me detiene bruscamente sujetándome del brazo. -¿Si?

-No es necesario que te arregles, vayamos así…- Un disparatada idea, pero tiene razón. No es una cena formal, no le pediré matrimonio y nada, es una simple cena de nuevos amigos. –Prefiero verte como eres.

-Vaya, eres toda una sorpresa. ¿A caso no venias en una cajita con una tarjeta de felicitaciones?- Me mira confusa, pero pareciera que es un regalo del cielo… alegre, completa.

-Calma, ambos tenemos intereses amorosos distintos, no intentes mezclar la situación.- Pero yo no la mezclo, me mezcló sola cuando comenzamos a hablar. Creo que estoy loco, me volví loco o siento algo por ella. Ahora comprendo lo que decía T.K. "_Te atrapa con sus ojos y una vez ahí estas destinado a morir ahogado entre un más de felicidad con bravas olas de pasión_" Mi amigo es muy cursi, pero comparto su sentir… siento el mar de felicidad que me empapa. –Dime que no lo sientes.- Me suplicó son sus ojos, esos ojos que ahora parecen bellos luceros. Lo lamento pero debo de ser honesto contigo y con este nuevo sentimiento.

-También lo siento, ¿Está mal?- Me acerco a ella y la abrazo, todo va muy acelerado, pero no me importa así quiero que siga y que no acabe. -¿Estamos mal?

-No creo en el amor a primera vista.- Intenta liberarse de mi abrazo pero deja de forcejar y me corresponde. –No quiero que esto sea sólo una confusión de nuestros corazones por estar en tan delicada situación.- Yo tampoco lo quiero, quiero que esto sea real. –Me siento tan bien contigo…- Y yo con ella.

-Quizá esa ayuda mutua era llenar ese vacío en el corazón del otro, después de todo… él tiene razón.

-No quiero equivocarme, tengo miedo a quedarte mal, a que sólo esté confundida.- Comprendo su miedo porque lo siento también, pero nadie gana sino arriesga un poco.

-Si llega a pasar eso no te preocupes por mí, pero por el momento podemos aprovechar el momento.- Me mira desconfiada, sus ojos reflejan confusión y miedo y los latidos acelerados de su corazón me dicen que está nerviosa, tomo su mano y la coloco en mi pecho.

-También lo estoy…

-Dijo que confiará en ti y eso haré.

Suena extraño, nadie la ha descubierto porque piensan que es inalcanzable, que debe de ser perfecto para todos pero no, ahora, para mi es perfecto. Ella es perfecta para mí y espero ser perfecto para ella. ¿Esta será mi utopía?

* * *

Capitulo terminado, no alargaré mucho esta historia, quizás sólo otros 4 capítulos más y el final… trabajaré arduamente para entregarlos en un tiempo no muy prolongado. Espero que les haya gustado y comenten. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis fics!


End file.
